Resident Evil: A New Beginning
by VampWolf
Summary: Eight months after returning from El Salvador Leon, Claire, Chris and Jill are sent to Florida to take out a new company that has bought TriCell. What will happen when they find out their new enemy is nothing like they've ever faced before
1. Chapter 1

So I'm dedicating this story to Stardust4. Why? Because Stardust4 responded to my idea of writing a continuation to my first RE story _Resident Evil: The Last Stand_. So this is for you Stardust4. But to everyone else I think it may get darker... not quite sure yet. So to everyone who reads this, enjoy!

* * *

"Finally some vacation time!" Claire smiled as she walked into the kitchen to greet Chris.

"Vacation time?" he raised an eyebrow as he served her a cup of coffee. "Since when were we on vacation?"

"Since we got back from El Salvador," she breathed in the smell of coffee, smiled and took a sip. "It's only been a couple months."

"I'm guessing eight months is only a couple months in your book, right?" he smiled.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded proudly. "So now that we have vacation time I say we catch up."

"I agree," he took out a cereal box, a bowl and the gallon of milk for her. "Once I get back from the gun range with Jill."

_Another date with Jill,_ Claire sighed mentally. _I wanted to spend time with you big brother, please stay? No he'll think that you don't like Jill and you're being clingy._ "At the gun range? Why there?" she tried to sound interested.

"Because when we were in El Salvador I noticed that my aiming wasn't that good on the rapid fire." he shrugged.

"I know someone in S.W.A.T. who can put you through their training for rapid fire if you'd like?" she took a bite out of her cereal.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Is he a friend or a _boy_friend?"

"Just a friend," she smiled. "My boyfriend is scared of you." she said under her breath.

"He better be," Chris tried to sound tough but he cracked a smile and laughed. "Bring him around. I'm sure Jill would love to go on a double date."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you," she eyed him. "Maybe going out with Jill has made you soft." she flipped her spoon at him and a piece of fruit loop landed on his cheek. "Score!"

"Childish," he smiled and looked at the time. "I gotta run." he walked over to Claire, gave her a light kiss on the forehead and left. "See you later." the door closed behind him.

"Yeah. See you." Claire sighed and grabbed her cell phone. "Let's see who wants to hang out." she dialed Rebeccas number.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered as she rolled out of bed.

"_Good morning Rebecca! It's Claire._" Claire answered.

"Good morning to you too, what's up?"

"_Nothing I'm just bored out of my mind and was wandering if you want to hang out?_"

"Yeah!" Rebecca sat up immediately. "I don't mind! I'm not doing anything either. Where do you want to meet?"

"_Come by Chris' place,_" Claire sounded like she had a smile on her face.

"I'll be there in twenty," Rebecca smiled, hung up and ran to the shower.

"_Hey Leon!_" a voice greeted him.

Leon turned to look at the person. "Ashley, how are you?"

"I'm great how are you?" she smiled.

"I'm great, thanks." he smiled back. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm the secretary to the new President," she smiled proudly.

"Since when?" he eyed her. _How come I didn't know of this?_

"This is my eighth month,"

_And that's why I didn't know. I've been so busy after the El Salvador incident trying to help Kathryn recover I haven't been in to see anyone. _"That's wonderful! Congratulations."

"I should be the one congratulating you," Ashley kept smiling. "I hear you're engaged."

"Yes, I am." he nodded proudly.

Ashley hugged him. "I hope I get to meet her soon?"

"I promise you will," Leon smiled and his phone rang. "Sorry, it's Hunnigan."

"It's fine. I'm running late anyway. I'll see you around, Leon." she waved and walked away.

"Hey Hunnigan, what's up?" he looked at Hunnigans image on his phone.

"_Hey Leon. I'm here to send you off to your next job._" she looked apologetic. "_I know you won't want to leave Kathryn's side but right now you have no choice._"

Leon made a face. "If I don't have a choice then I'll go. What's happening now?"

"_It looks like the information you and your friends gave about TriCell was all people needed to shut it down._"

"I'm guessing another company bought it?"

"_Like always, yes. The new company is called Levee Pharmaceuticals. There has never been anything that linked them to bio-terrorism until a couple days ago. I'll send you the images of the things I'm going to talk about._" she typed something.

"Levee Pharmaceuticals?" Leon repeated. "Thank you."

"_The first image is of Benjamin Watson,_" she fixed her glasses. "_He works for Terra-Save. You know that company very well._"

"Claire works there," Leon nodded. "What happened to him?" he eyed the mans picture.

"_He went missing at the same time the company began its bio-weapons. Watson decided to go undercover and the last known message his sister got from him was when he was telling her that the fire alarm had gone off. After that she heard people yelling, shouting and calling for help when the line went dead. The second image..._"

"We gotta go," Jill looked at Chris as she hung up her phone.

Chris nodded. "I hope Claire didn't get the same call as we did,"

"She probably did if it involves a Terra-Save employee," Jill and him walked back to the car.

Chris made a face. "I don't like it when she gets thrown into these situations,"

"Nobody does," Jill started the car.

"I'm on it _amigo,_" Carlos smiled at Leon as Sherry walked into the master bedroom to check on Kathryn. "Don't worry about anything, okay?"

"Thanks Carlos," Leon smiled. "Rebecca and Billy will be here to help with the cleaning and cooking as well."

"Any idea how long you will be?" he asked as he placed his coat on the hanger.

"A couple days, max." Leon frowned. "Why?"

"Only a couple _días_?" Carlos smiled. "Then she'll be fine! I won't kill her if it's only a couple days."

"Not funny," Leon made a face as the doorbell rang.

Claire saw Leon walk through the automatic doors as she, Chris and Jill started to board a private plane to Florida.

"Hurry up, Leon!" Jill waved at him. "We're running late!"

Leon started running towards them. His hair blowing as the wind around him blew. He ran up the steps, hugged Claire and Jill and slapped hands with Chris and gave each other a pad in the back. They boarded the plane, sat down an began talking about what they each knew was going down in Florida.

"Mr. President?" Hunnigan came into the room.

"Ah, Ingrid! How are you?" he stood up to greet her.

"I'm fine Mr. President and yourself?" she smiled and shook his hand.

"Worried about the incident in Florida," he made a face as they sat down. "Now tell me exactly why we couldn't tell special agent Kennedy the truth about this mission?"

"I wish I knew, sir." Hunnigan made a face. "But I got a sign document that said you didn't want me to tell him anything besides the things you listed here." she handed him the paper.

"Ingrid, this isn't my signature." he looked over the paper. "No one has brought me any papers to sign or fill out today. I just got out of a meeting with the ambassador of France. We've been in there all day."

"Then..." Hunnigans face dropped.

"That was easy," Ada looked at the man sitting next to her.

"They may be the U.S. Government but that doesn't mean they know how to keep people out," the man leaned back in his chair. "So tell me something. How _did_ you manage to forge the Presidents signature?"

Ada smiled. "I have skills on many levels," she eyed him.

He smiled back. "Good, because from what I pulled up on you and from what I've seen I'll be needing you by my side for now on."

"Then you know I don't like staying in one place and I don't work for one person forever." Ada glared at him. _How dare he think he can use me like he uses everyone else!_

"I know," he nodded. "But you see you'll be traveling around with me and of course I'll send you to other places ass well." he looked at her. "And to top it all off you'll be getting ninety percent of all the profits Levee Pharmaceuticals makes."

Ada slowly looked at him. "What's the catch?"

"The only catch would be working for me as my assassin," he smiled.

Ada eyed him. _Why would he give me ninety percent? Well, then again this company as money far more then Umbrella, WilPharma and TriCell combined could ever see. He is from a very wealthy family._ "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Levee."

"I knew you would see it my way," he smiled. "Follow me, Ms. Wong we have to see if on of our boys and pull up Ms. Ingrid Hunnigans videos and make them into what we want them to save."

"Basically, give Kennedy the wrong information." Ada smiled as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Exactly," he nodded. "We'll send him to the most infected place in Florida, tell him that the Levee Pharmaceutical base is close by and he'll kill off the rest of the TriCell employees as well as their test subjects."

"Have you inserted the Virus I gave you on anyone?" they walked into a room.

"I have actually," he walked over to a computer, typed something and the wall in front of them lifted to show a man in a glass room. "Amazing isn't it? From what you found out in El Salvador was amazing at the time, no doubt. But then this fellow thought he could get away from Levee and inform the last remaining TriCell base what I was up to."

Ada walked back towards him and wrapped her arm around his. He looked at her, smiled and walked her over to the clear glass room. "Are you sure he's not immune?"

"He is," he nodded and saw Adas eyes flash. "Before you jump my bones, darling, the virus is in him. Growing, producing and mutating. I know I said he's immune but you see all the power this virus has, he has. He just won't turn into that ugly B.O.W."

"You mean B.O.W.," Ada rested her head on his shoulder. "Like a bow and arrow."

"I meant Bio-terrorism weapon," he tapped the glass and the man inside turned to face them. "We've also tested the virus in a couple different animals. It's amazing how well the virus took to them."

Ada smiled. "It looks like I made you happy,"

He looked at her. "You've made me more then happy," he placed his hand under her chin, lifted it up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"_Your mission is to secure Watson after that I expect you to call us for an evac point._" the pilot said into his microphone.

Chris nodded. "Got it. Are we being dropped off the same place?"

"_Yes,_" the pilot answered. "_We'll give you all six hours before we pick you up._"

"What if we don't find Watson?" asked Claire.

"_We'll wait until you do,_"

"How long?" asked Jill, dreading the answer.

"_After the six hours you have only half an hour before the Marines go in an kill all the infecties. Our orders are to kill all those who are infected and are bitten._"

Jill, Chris, Leon and Claire all exchanged a look.

"_We're here!_" the pilot announced. "_You'll have to shimmy down and make your way to Levee Pharmaceuticals._"

"Chris will go first and I'll bring up the rear," Leon looked at them.

Chris nodded, stood up, walked towards the rope and shimmied down. After him was Claire, then Jill and finally Leon brought up the rear.

The four of them had their weapons out as they carefully walked down the empty street.

"Should we check around?" asked Jill, looking around to make sure no one or anything would pop out of nowhere and attack.

"No," Claire shook her head. "We only have six hours to find Watson. We can't afford to waste time looking for survivors."

"Besides, if Levee is making more virus' beyond what Umbrella Corp, WilPharma and TriCell could ever imagine doing we'll need every single second we can get." Leon looked at them.

"Well, If you guys are all worried about our time running out I think we'll need to hurry up." Chris looked at Leon. "There are a couple of cars here that aren't destroyed and there's a car dealer over there." Chris pointed to a block away from them.

"Let's go to the car dealer," Jill began running down the block.

Claire, Leon and Chris all ran down the block after Jill. Once they arrived at the car dealers, Chris when straight to the cubicles looking for car keys. Jill, Claire and Leon walked around, securing the place. Chris came running out and they headed outside. He hit the panic button on the remote and the car they were going to take started to scream.

"Get in," Chris turned off the alarm, started the car and hit on the gas pedal and drove straight towards the Levee Pharmaceuticals base.

Hunnigan sat down in front of her computer and typed in Leons phone number. She shook her head not believing what had happened. _Answer your goddamn phone, Leon!_ She sighed as the call was ignored. "Dammit Leon!" she began to type rapidly and dialed his number once more. This time he answered.

"Hunnigan is calling Kennedy," a man at a desk looked at Ada and Levee.

"Bypass the signal," Levee looked at him. "Make sure there is no delay in our answering his questions when you change her words around. We want it to seem normal."

"Yes, sir." the man nodded, turned back to the computer and fixed the microphone in front of him.

"Smith, you do the same only you're going to be Kennedy. It's all so Hunnigan doesn't start to suspect anything."

The man named Smith nodded and did the same as his colleague.

"What's up, Hunnigan?" Leon looked at his phone. "I'm sorry I missed the call."

"_It's okay Leon,_" she paused for a minute and sighed. "_Leon, we have a problem._"

"What is it, Hunnigan?"

"_It turns out that Levee Pharmaceuticals knows you have landed in Florida but they aren't sure exactly where you have landed._"

"Great. Should we expect them to send out anything to stop us?"

"_I can't tell from here but if I were you and your friends I would stay on my toes. We don't know what kind of experiments, besides the ones Umbrella and TriCell have used._"

"I hope we don't see a Tyrant," Jill shivered at the thought.

"Anything else, Hunnigan?"

"_No, Leon. That's all I have to fill you in at the moment._"

"We'll keep in touch later, then." Leon smiled and hung up. He looked at Claire then at Jill and made eye contact with Chris through the rearview mirror. "I don't know if any of you have noticed but there aren't any sounds except for the car we're in."

Chris slowed to a stop and listened to the outside sounds. Well, there would be sounds if anything was moving. "What the hell?"

"It's never a good sign," Claire looked at her brother. "Start driving before we waste time trying to figure out why there isn't anything moving outside."

Chris nodded, hit the gas pedal again and continued to speed through the street as if his ass was on fire. Well, at least that's what Claire thought.

Hunnigan leaned back in her chair and let out a long sigh. I hope he finds Benjamin Watson, she thought. Well, it's a good thing the outbreak had just started there. They'll be able to save lives and save Watson all in a matter of minutes. Hunnigans phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" no one answered. "Hello?" nothing the line was dead. She hung up and looked at her caller I.D. "Private number? I don't know anyone with a private number." she said out loud.

As she placed her phone back on the table a hand touched her shoulder. Instinctively, Hunnigan, grabbed the persons hand, twisted it and slammed him against her desk.

"Ingrid! It's me! Matt!" the red haired man struggled.

"Oh my God!" she let go. "I'm so sorry, Matt! I've just been stressed out lately."

The man straightened himself out and smiled at her. "I heard what happened to Kennedy," he rubbed his wrist. "But did you really have to take it out on me?"

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again. "Please let me make it up to you."

The man cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Dinner?"

"No," she sat down. "And for that, I'm happy I hurt you."

"Oh, come on, Ingrid! If I recall correctly we were about to officially go out when the Kennedy bastard stepped into the picture." he sneered Leons name.

"Leon isn't a bastard," Hunnigan defended him. "He's a great agent. Mind you he single handedly saved the Presidents daughter, Ashley Graham, a couple years back."

"First name bases I see," he leaned back. "So how in love are you with him?"

"He calls me by my surname and I call him by his first," she pointed out. "In love? He's getting married."

"To a very sexy, smart and full figured woman, I might add." he smiled. "So I'm guessing you're madly in love with him you're just in denial."

Hunnigans face grew red with anger, she got to her feet, grabbed him by the hand and ushered him out of her office.

Jill, Chris, Claire and Leon all made their way to the front of the building. From what they could tell this was the only entrance that didn't need a code. All the other doors where locked and needed a code to get in. Apparently, the computers super smart computer sealed every door and window in the building.

They slowly made their way into the first door, aware that anything might be out of its room and roaming about. They saw another pair of doors in front of them. The doors were sliding glass doors. Jill walked towards them and they didn't open. Chris grabbed hold of one of the doors and Jill did the same. At the count of three they began to pull. The doors began moving slowly but they began to open. The doors locked up and as Chris and Jill removed their hands from the doors, the doors flew forward and collided with each other.

"I'm guessing the computer isn't shut down," Claire looked at her brother and Jill.

Leon walked towards the doors and tapped on the glass. "They don't look like their resistant," he pulled a grenade out. "Get clear!" he waited till he and everyone was far away from the doors and potential glass that might kill them when the grenade would go off. He removed the pin, threw the grenade and took cover.

There was a loud explosions a few seconds later. Leon pulled out his gun, walked towards the doors and saw that they had been blown off their hinges. He called for everyone and they all came prepared with their guns out as well.

Jill took out her GPS layout of the building. "We'll need to split up," she didn't look up as she touched the screen on her GPS. "We can meet up in the resting area after we find Watson. If we don't we'll continue to search the rest off the building and then meet up in the dinning hall."

"Got it," nodded Claire and Chris.

"Let's split up," Leon looked at Claire who nodded at him.

"Wait," Chris grabbed Claires arm and handed her two ear pieces. "I grabbed and extra two more before we left for the plane knowing that you and Leon wouldn't have any."

Claire smiled and thanked her brother. "Here Leon," she handed him one.

"I'm guessing we're all connected?" Leon placed it in his ear as he looked at Chris.

"Yes, we're on the same frequency." he nodded. "Which will be great when we need help or get separated."

Claire and Leon nodded, turned and ran down one hallway as Jill and Chris did the same but down another hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need one of you to hack into Kennedys phone and track him on our GPS," Levee stood but as he asked someone in the room to do it.

"Michael," a little girls voice called his name.

"Yes, Anita?" he turned to look at her.

"Instead of having someone track Leon S. Kennedy I can do it and I must inform you that one of the experiments with the T-virus has slaughtered eight scientist."

"Track Kennedy down," he nodded. "How is his decaying process? Anyway to stop if from happening as well as the hunger?"

"I still don't understand how a computer can do all the work that everyone in this building does," Ada sat down where Levee had sat.

"I'm not your average computer," the girl looked at her. "And actually all I have to do is watch other people die." the girl smiled evilly.

"Anita, please answer the question." Levee looked at the hologram of the girl.

"The decay has slowed down in one specimen but they others show no improvement," she looked at him. "As far as my data can show me there is no way to stop the decaying process and their hunger for living specimens."

"Keep trying Anita. We need to make sure we can sell this in every product without it being traced." Levee took Adas hand and they both walked out.

"This place looks deserted," Jill looked around as they walked through a corridor with a clear view into laboratories. "Why would anyone want to take over the world when they might die as well?"

"I don't know," Chris shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

Jill nodded. "Let's just find Watson and get the hell out of here so the Marines can sterilize this place."

"Come on," Chris started to walk quickly down the corridor to get away from everything they had seen._ All those photographs of those innocent victims. How could anyone do something to another person? How could anyone want to torture another persons life?_ Chris shook the thoughts out and kept walking, keeping his mind clear of everything but finding Watson.

"What is this?" Claire picked up a piece of paper from a table.

"Looks like their making sure they know what everyone is doing around here," Leon frowned as he picked up a blood drenched paper. "Or at least, they were."

Claire turned to look at him and made a face. "Looks like its only one person,"

Leon walked over to a computer, turned it on and began typing some words on it. After a while of typing the computer beeped. "Looks like everything on this computer has been scrubbed cleaned. Even the hard drive has been erased."

"Looks like we'll need to get to the bottom of it a different way," Claire frowned as she picked up a picture frame. "Some of these people were parents."

"Some of these people had families, lives, they had everything but they all threw it away so they could do this." Leon looked at her and walked back towards the door. "I know some of these people didn't deserve what they got." he walked out of the room.

Claire looked over to where Leon had stood. In a way he's right, I guess. But I honestly don't think anyone deserved to die. She sighed, placed the picture down and left the room after him.

Unbeknown to Claire as she left the room, a dark figure quickly reflected off the picture frame she had just put down. The figure quietly landed on the floor, stood up and walked towards the picture frame. The figure snatched it up in less then a blink of an eye, sniffed it and had Claires sent. The figure let out a soft growl and jumped back on the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Chris looked into a tank full of light red water.

Jill walked over to him and placed her hand on the tank. "Could that be blood?"

"I hope not," Chris shook his head. "But..." he paused and looked around. "I know the T-virus makes people turn into zombies but why haven't we encountered one?" he looked at his girlfriend.

Jill looked at him. "I don't know," she hesitated every word, trying to figure out a reason why. "Maybe they're all underground? Remember the Spencer Estate had tunnels and we found things there."

Chris nodded in agreement and looked back at the tank. "Let's hope they're all underground,"

"From what I've seen so far Levee is better but worse at the same time then any of the other companies." she took her hand off the cold glass. "All I'm saying is that --"

Three bodies popped up in front of them and both Jill and Chris took a leap back. Jill let out a gasp as Chris eyed the bodies. It was two males and one female. They were wearing lab coats which he quickly put together that what they were staring at weren't tanks but laboratories that had been filled with water.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Jill walked towards the tank to see if she could see anything that may give her a hint where the bodies came out from.

"These aren't tanks Jill," Chris grabbed her hand and they continued to walk down the corridor.

"What are they then?" Jill eyed each one they passed.

"They're laboratories," Chris turned a corner and continued down it. "Someone or something flooded the rooms and killed everyone on this floor by drowning them."

"That's not possible," Jill shook her head. "The amount of water one will need to do that..." she trailed off getting images in her head of the scientist dying, gasping for air and trying to get out of the rooms but failing miserably at it.

"From the map we've already covered two entire floors," Chris looked at GPS. "All we'll to do next is go through the library and we'll be in the resting area shortly after." he glanced at Jill. "We've seen worse and you know it. Just shake it off and come on."

Jill looked at Chris, nodded slowly and followed close behind him. "I'm on your six," she said as they entered a corridor that would supposedly lead them to the library but ended up being completely flooded. "I think there's another way around." she looked at her GPS.

Levee and Ada headed towards his office, he bend down about three inches, looked at an eye scanner which scanned his eye and left him and Ada pass. Once through the threshold of the door Ada saw the beautiful ocean view that she loved to see every time she came to his office. She walked over to the sofa that was placed in front of the glass and sat down.

"Anita?" Levee called as he placed his feet up on his desk. "Where is Kennedy?"

"It appears that Leon and a female companion are walking towards the experimental room," her hologram appeared. "Would you like me to set them free?"

"Let out fifty percent," he eyed the map she had appeared for him. "From this hologram projection it appears that Kennedys friends are walking towards the Maze." he eyed the two red heat signatures walking around.

"Yes, there is a male and a female." Anita walked towards him. "If you'd like I could release the hounds?"

"Release twenty of them," Ada looked over at Levee and Anita. "And for the last thirty release the birds."

"Just the crows?" asked Anita looking at Ada.

"Release the crows, hawks, eagles and vultures for now." Ada smiled cooly. "I want to see what they look like in action."

Levee smiled. "Do as she says and when they're out and those idiots walk into the Maze please show us exactly what they're doing."

"Yes, sir." Anita nodded and disappeared.

"I think it'll almost be time to let them out," Levee looked at Ada. "I'm sure they're starving to get a taste of fresh meat."

"Let me do the honors?" Ada walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "I would love to reck havoc on them."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," Levee accessed his laptop, and flipped it towards Ada. "Just type in XYD56."

Ada typed what he said and hit the enter button. There was a soft beeping sound and a screen popped up saying all the doors to every single building where Leon and his friends were had opened. "Let's see how they get out of this one."

"I want to see you get out of something," Levee smiled.

Ada turned her head towards him, smiled, kissed him and sat herself down on his desk. "What are you waiting for?" she grabbed his tie and pulled him in.

Leon pushed Claire out of the way as the floor underneath them began to shake violently. They got on their feet and saw that the floor was opening up. Then before Leon could tell Claire anything they heard the soft yet gruesome moans of the dead.

"Behind you!" Claire yelled at Leon as a crowd of zombies rushed toward him but they were quiet.

Leon turned around and fired at the first fifteen zombies, hitting each one on the head. As he reloaded he heard Claire firing away at her pack of zombies. Leon turned, ran and jumped the gap, landing next to Claire. "Let's go! There's to many of them. We can't waste our ammo on them."

Claire nodded and ran with Leon, they jumped another gap and headed towards a door in front of them. Claire picked up speed, when something grabbed her ankle. She fell face first on the floor.

"Claire!" Leon ran back towards her but was immediately surrounded by zombies.

"You're not my type!" Claire kicked at the zombie holding onto her leg. "So get lost!" his skull cracked loudly under her boot.

As she got to her feet, she fired at fifteen zombies in front of Leon. Leon had his gun out and cleared a path for himself and her. She jumped over another gap, kicked a zombie in the head and was along side with Leon. They ran towards the door, dodging zombies, jumping gaps in the floor and avoiding zombies that could only crawl across the floor. Leon was head of Claire and because of this in a running jump he kicked opened the door. He held it open for Claire and once she was through the threshold he slammed it shut.

"Great workout, huh?" Claire tried to catch her breath.

Leon chuckled breathlessly and smiled. "Amazing workout more like it," he pulled out his GPS. "We need to take a left here and then we'll be in the resting area." he frowned. "Let's hope they found him or found something that leads to him."

"Let's hope they haven't been attacked like we have," Claire sighed and walked down the hall.

"I hate mazes," Chris made a face as he tried to figure out where to go next.

"I love mazes," Jill smiled at him. "But I think you hate it because it doesn't show up on the GPS nor are there maps around here that tell you where to go." she looked up at the sky and began scanning the area.

"What are you looking for?" Chris looked around the sky for whatever she was looking for.

"Shhh!" she placed her hand on his mouth.

There was a barely audible sound coming towards them from the sky, then a few seconds later the sound grew louder and louder and louder. The sound sounded like waves colliding on rocks at a beach but that thought quickly left both of them when they saw a black cloud coming towards them.

"Run!" Chris took the left path.

Jill took the right path, both of them separated and were looking for cover.

_Fuck! There's nowhere to hide! The last thing I want is to be pecked to death!_ Chris turned right then an immediate left and continued to run. He touched his earpiece. "Jill, how you holding up?"

"_Um... Let's just say there's more then just birds here._"

Chris had run into a dead end when a flock of birds came down towards him. As he turned he quickly realized they weren't crows, they were hawks. He threw himself on the floor at the last minute as a hawk dug its claws into his back. He quickly got to his feet, ran out of the dead end and turned left going the way he should've gone.

Jill fired at the dog, coming towards her, in the face. She saw a staircase and ran towards it. As she got closer something tackled her to the ground and she lost her weapon. "Crap!" she quickly turned around to face whoever or whatever it was that tackled her. "Get off!" she punched the brown and black german shepherd on the side of the face. The snapping dog didn't stop trying to rip her throat out.

Chris saw a staircase, ran towards it and ran up the stairs taking the steps two or three at a time. Once he was at the landing of the stairs he was able to see the way out of the maze. How the hell we got outside of that place is beyond me. He heard loud growling and saw Jill struggling with a german shepherd on top of her. He took out his rifle and as he was about to look into the lens he saw another dog running towards Jill. He aimed at where he expected the dog to run in and fired. The bullet went through the back of the head and out to the front. He took aim of the second dog and fire.

Jill shoved the dog off of her, found her gun and smiled at Chris. She ran towards the staircase again, ran up the stairs and fired at a couple of birds. "Where do we go?" she looked at him.

"This way!" Chris ran towards the other side of the landing where another set of stairs lead towards the exit. "Right!" he called out to he as the turn came up.

Jill followed Chris' lead, staying close by him, making sure that she never lost sight of him. Chris dodged another right and Jill followed, then a left and for a god twenty feet the just ran, avoiding dogs, crows, hawks, vultures and eagles.

"_Door!_" Jill pointed to it.

Chris hadn't seen it until after she mentioned it to him. He picked up speed, slammed his shoulder into the door which opened and he fell through the threshold.

"_Cover!_" Jill ran faster, saw Chris pull out his gun as he stayed on the ground and as she jumped over him he fired his gun at whatever was behind her.

Chris swung his legs over and he closed the door with them. Jill walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "Thanks," he smiled and looked at Jills GPS. "Looks like we go through this door and we're in the resting area."

Jill nodded, placed it in her back pocket and began walking down the corridor.

"Michael," Anita stood in front of him. "Kennedy and his friends are still alive."

"Where are they now?" Levee made a face.

"En route to the resting area," Anita pushed her hologram hair out of her face. "May I remind you that we can us him now?"

"No, we can't." Levee looked at her. "From what I've seen he's not at top notch." he turned back towards the corpse he was doing an autopsy on. "I don't want to take the chance of them killing him before we see what he can really do. Besides with the virus in him I want to see just how strong he can really be." he examined the heart in his hands. "Get Ada into the weapons room and have her arm herself with whatever she feels is fit for her. After that escort her towards the resting area."

"Sending her to assassinate Leon and his friends? Do you think that is a wise choice? She does have a history with him and if I might say so she probably won't kill him." Anita eyed him.

Levee perked his ear up. "Percentage that she won't kill him?"

"Ninety-nine point one,"

"Then that point one percent is certain that she will," Levee threw the heart in a shoot and there was an immediate slurping sound. "She'll kill him. Go and get her."

"Yes, sir." Anitas hologram disappeared.

Claire pushed the door open and walked in with Leon. As they walked in another door from the other side of the resting area opened. They both trained their guns towards, knowing it was Chris and Jill but at the same time knowing that with the different companies buying off the T-virus the zombies found out how to open doors.

"Chris," Claire smiled and lowered her gun when she saw her brother emerge from the door with his gun raised as well.

"Claire, Leon." smiled Jill. "It's great to see you both."

"Likewise," Leon nodded. "So I'm guessing you two didn't fine a trace to Watson."

Chris shook his head. "Neither did you,"

Claire looked at the ground. "All we've found were zombies,"

"Looks like we all ran into trouble," Jill sighed.

"What did you two run into?" asked Leon, eyeing the room. _It kind of resembles WilPharmas garden room but seems more peaceful then any place I've ever seen. So I do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?_

"We ran into animals infected with the T-virus," Jill made a face. "Who knows what else Levee could throw at us."

_You have no idea what Levee Pharmaceuticals will throw at you,_ thought Ada as she found a perfect place to take out Leon and his friends. _A life that was never right for me is now the best thing I have._ She smiled to herself as she thought of Levee and herself. _Unlike you, Leon, I at least have an active relationship life._ She trained her sniper on Leons forehead and smiled. _Goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hunnigan?_" Leons face popped up on her computer screen.

"Leon, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing, I just wanted to know why the layout of this place is completely different from the maps we have?_"

"It shouldn't be," Hunnigan pulled up the map on her computer. "What's different?"

"_Well, for one Chris and Jill wondered outside into a maze when they were supposedly going through the kitchens._" he looked at someone off the screen. "_Claire and I walked into a room where the floor opened up and zombies attacked us._"

"A maze? The floor opening up?" Hunnigan looked at the map. "How can that be possible? There's no way they could have ended up out--" the screen blackened and turned to static. "Leon? Leon, can you hear me?"

Chris, Jill, Claire and Leon searched the entire room carefully, taking cover after Leons touch phone was shot out of his hands.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Jill looked around.

Chris looked at Leons broken phone then at the hole on the ground. "It's a full metal jacket," Chris looked up. "We got a sniper. Keep down!"

"How can you tell?" Claire ducked, not wanting to wind up like Leons phone.

"A shot by a full metal jacket to the head is like a pencil size but once the bullet comes out its the size of a grape fruit," Leon answered her questions.

"Like in NCIS, where Ari killed Kate," Jill looked around. "Love that show." she gave a small smile.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Not the time,"

Ada cursed Leon for moving after she fired her Bravo 51._ Now I can't hit them because they're taking cover._ She growled under her breath as she grabbed a flash grenade and threw it down at them. She reached her silencer and as the grenade hit the ground, she tied her rope to the side of the building and quickly shimmied down as it exploded._ Now, you'll all die._

"Grenade!" Claire called out but it was too late.

The grenade exploded too close to them and there was a bright light engulfing them. The ringing in their ears grew louder and louder as every second passed. Claire pushed her back against the wall she was leaning against. Just as she did she saw someone fall to the ground, pull something out look around the room. Claire picked up her gun but she couldn't tell who she should shoot at. Claire shook her head and decided that she didn't care who she shot at because her brothers, her friends and her life were all on the line here.

Claire aimed her gun at the first person and then quickly saw that she was aiming at a wall. The person she should be aiming at was the person who was in the middle. She took aim and fired, grazing the persons shoulder. As she got to her feet the person fired at her, hitting her shoulder. She heard gun fire as she grabbed her right arm. She felt the blood running down the back of the wound.

_Shit! I should've taken her out first._ Ada grabbed her Beretta 93R and opened fire on Chris and Jill. From the corner or her eye she saw Leon rush over to Claires aid. Ada saw Jill fall to the ground and saw Chris rush over to her, still firing._ That's one._ Ada turned her gun on Leon but in that same moment she hadn't seen that Leon was at her side.

"Why doesn't it shock me?" Leon elbowed her in the face, took her Beretta, threw it across the room and threw Ada over his shoulder onto the ground.

"Why must we keep meeting up?" Ada kicked his back, underneath his rib cage and kicked him over her body. She got to her feet and grabbed her knife.

"You guys go! I'll take care of this bitch." a smile came across Leons face as he too pulled out his Sniper knife.

"I'm a bitch now, am I?" Ada ran towards him, faked him left and stabbed her knife into his shoulder._ If he hadn't moved I would've stabbed him in the heart!_

"Go!" Leon grabbed Adas hand, head-butted her, kneed her and twisted her arm back as he slammed her to the ground, pinning her with his foot.

"Be careful," Chris helped Jill to her feet and they walked over to Claire who was on her feet already.

As they left through another door Ada managed to kick Leon off his feet and she summersaulted him as he stumbled backwards. Ada grabbed her knife and as she brought it down to slice his throat open, Leon blocked, punched her in the face and then dropped kicked her to the floor. Leon backed away, not wanting to take a chance with Ada being so flexible that she would find a way to knock him off his feet again.

Ada got to her feet and glared at Leon. "You'll pay for that," she whipped the little blood she had on the corner of her mouth with her sleeve.

"Bring it," Leon scuffed.

Both he and Ada ran towards each other, punching, kicking, trying to stab one another. Leon kicked, Ada blocked and managed to kick him in the ribs. Leon grabbed her leg, twisted it one way and before he got to throw her, she had jumped and kicked him with her free leg. Leon grabbed punched Ada and body slammed her on the grass.

"Sir, we just got word that Kennedy called Hunnigan on a different number." Smith got to his feet as Levee walked in.

"How long ago?" Levee glared.

"Two minutes ago, sir."

"Why weren't we aware of this other line?"

"I don't know, sir." Smith panicked.

"Find out!" Levee yelled. "You, Gordon, bring up the cameras from the resting area in TriCells base."

"Accessing cameras in central resting area now," Gordon brought up the cameras to the screen in the room.

Leon hand fainted left as Ada had tried to kick him. Leon punched her in the stomach, brought his knife over to her throat but before he could cut her Ada had stabbed him in the thigh with her spare knife.

"Bring up audio," Levee smiled as he saw Ada putting up an amazing show.

"Bringing -- " Gordon began.

"I _know_ what you're bringing up," Levee cut him off. "You don't have to repeat what I say!"

"Sorry, sir." Gordon hit a couple keys and the audio came up.

"_Why are you doing this?_" Leon twisted Adas arm behind her and held her close to him and held his knife by her throat.

Ada smiled, threw her head back which made contact with Leons face. She grabbed his arm, threw him over her shoulder and twisted it backwards. There was a loud crack and Leon let out a cry of pain. "_Because it's fun,_"

"Anita, where are his friends?" Levee kept his eyes on the screen as Leon kicked Ada in the face, twisted his body with hers and slammed her to the floor.

"They are headed towards the training room," Anita popped up next to him.

"Activate advance training scenario," Levee glanced at her. "Level ten, all available weapons are to be canceled."

"Any specific test subject?" Anita looked at the screen.

"_Just die!_" Ada pulled out a gun and fired.

"They kept a Nemesis, right?" Levee looked at the screen and smiled. "Bring him out. I'm sure one of them remembers him."

"Anything else?"

"Nemesis, Tyrant, a couple Lickers and bring out the Werewolf."

"Yes, sir."

Leon fell to the ground and Ada walked back towards the the rope she hang shimmed down, she placed her hand on her ear. "_One down,_"

"I know," Levee grinned. "I've sent out a couple surprises for the others. Come home."

"See you in a while," Ada smiled towards a camera.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Claire.

"I don't know," Chris shook his head. "I don't even want to look at the stupid GPS."

"Let's rest," Jill looked at Chris.

Chris nodded, placed her slowly on the ground and sat down with her. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch," Jill smiled as she looked at her leg.

"It's a nasty wound," Claire looked at it.

Chris tightened the bandana around her wound. As he did blood dripped out of it. "It's not a through and through. This better not kill you."

Jill placed a hand on Chris' and smiled. "I'm fine, promise."

Chris smiled back and looked at his sister. "Let me see yours,"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Leon gave me an anticoagulant."

Chris nodded. "Burned like hell, huh?"

"It made me wish I was in hell," she smiled lightly as Chris rolled his eyes.

Jill looked at the door they came from. "I hope he's okay,"

"It's Leon, of course he is." smiled Claire, secretly wishing the same thing.

Chris placed his hand against his ear. "Leon, come in." he waited. "Leon?" there was no response. He made eye contact with Jill and Claire. "He's probably busy fighting with her."

Jill and Claire nodded slowly, not saying a word.

"_Training systems activated,_" a computers voice came on. "_Level ten scenario. No weapons of choice._"

"What did you press, Chris?" Jill looked around.

"Why do the two of you always think that I'm the one that did something wrong?" Chris stood up as he pulled out his gun.

"Because usually you do something wrong," Claire stood next to Jill.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he cocked his head towards the left, swearing he heard talons on the metal._ Lickers!_ His mind racing with creatures, with nightmares that would never die.

Leon gasped as he came too. He slowly lifted himself from the ground, finding his face buried in the grass. He stood up, feeling where the bullets had hit him. _Thanks God I wore this vest,_ he took it off to examine the damage the blow from the bullets had done. He had a black and blue bruise on his stomach, where his liver was. _Kill shot._ Leon made a face and examined the other two. The second was at his and the third would have punctured his left lung and probably would've gone to his heart too. _I'm so fucking lucky I wore this thing._ He placed it back on, gasped a little as he bend down to pick up his knife and gun from the ground. He headed towards the door Chris and the others had vanished to.

As he ran towards the door he realized he had a sharp pain on his side and shoulder. He quickly stopped to figure out why. His left shoulder was bleeding, a bullet wound to the back of the shoulder. _She shot me after I went down_. Leon thought as he tried to eye his wound. He quickly looked at his second wound. Another bullet wound, on the side of his stomach. It wasn't a deadly hit but it could do loads of damage if he didn't put pressure on it.

"If I run into you again, Ada, I swear I'm not going to go easy on you. I won't let my guard down again." Leon cursed at her as he placed his hand on the wound, ignoring the screaming pain from his shoulder. He opened the door, pointed his gun around and ran. Hoping against hope that his friends were fine.

"_Move!_" Chris pushed Jill out of the way of the Tyrant running towards them.

"If only I had popcorn," Levee leaned back in his chair.

"If only we were there to watch them die," Ada wrapped her arms around him.

"Michael," Anitas popped up next to him. "My heat sensors indicate another person headed towards the the training room."

"What?" both Levee and Ada looked at her.

Anita brought up the heat signature on the screen. The person was a man and from the looks of it he was hurt. Anita quickly turned towards Ada. "You _didn't_ kill him. You _let_ him live."

"I thought I killed him," Ada glared at the hologram. "I shot him in the liver, the heart, the side, shoulder and the last wound should've punctured his lungs and gone straight for his heart."

"You should've shot him in the head," Anita glared back. "I told you she wouldn't kill him." she looked at Levee. "I told you!"

Levee typed something which turned the screen into a view from one of the cameras. Levee eyed the screen as the figure slowly walked into the frame. And as he did he leaned against a wall to check his wound. Levee zoomed in the camera and paused it on the mans face. "_Kennedy!_" he slammed his fist down on the table. "What the fuck is he doing alive?" he rounded on Ada.

Ada quickly took up her defense. "You were here, you saw me shot and kill him! How the _hell_ am I suppose to know what he's doing up and about?"

Levee turned towards Anita. "Send whatever you want to kill him! I want him out of our lives!"

Anita nodded, looked at Ada and shook her head. "Let the professional take care of it," she disappeared.

_One day I'm going to fry your hard drive you little bitch!_ Ada thought as she looked at Levee. "Now what?" she made her way across the room to sit.

"Now what?" he repeated. "Now you stay here and see how she'll take Kennedy out." he paused. "Why didn't you shot him in the head? Haven't you seen movies? The main character never dies from a shot to the chest!"

"I didn't think the bastard was going to get back up," she glared at Levee.

"You didn't think... Of course! You didn't think! Figures!" he glared at her and walked over to his desk. "He's really becoming a pain in my ass."

Ada looked away from Levee, pulled out her knife from her pocket and began playing with it. "He's a pain to both of us, not just you."

Levee looked over at Ada. He knew she was mad at him for taking his anger out on her but he couldn't help it. he got to his feet, walked over to her and began rubbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry I took it out on you."

Ada pulled away from him.

"Ada, please." he begged her. "I hate seeing you like this." he bend down and kissed her neck. "Please don't be angry at me."

Ada felt his soft, warm kisses on her neck and his hot breath following them. She was getting sexually aroused and she hated to see Levee beg just as much as he hated to see her mad. She fought the urge to turn to face him and kiss him but she knew that wouldn't last long. She knew that at any moment she would turn around, pull him towards her and they would kiss.

"Michael," Anita voices came from behind him.

Levee made a face, not wanting to turn to face Anita knowing that he was already aroused from teasing Ada. "What, Anita? Did you kill him?"

"No, not yet."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" he turned his head in her direction.

"I think you'll want him alive after I'm done telling you what he has for you," Anita smiled evilly.

Ada turned around to look at Anita. "What does he have that will peak our interest?"

"From the blood he lost I managed to collect blood samples when I took it I noticed something odd," she turned towards Ada.

_Just get it over with Anita,_ Levee thought. _We were about to do something very important._ "And what is it?"

"Leon is a carrier," Anita smiled as a screen popped up next to her with a view of cells floating around under a microscope. "This is Leons blood. I didn't add anything to it. Leon has been exposed to the same strain of the T-virus that the Tyrants carry in them."

Ada and Levee looked at each other and walked towards the screen not believing what was right in front of them.

"So to find this out I looked at his service record," Anita turned towards Ada. "You and him had a history together in Raccoon City. Do you recall him ever facing a Tyrant?"

Ada shook her head. "There wasn't a single Tyrant when we were there. He was shot by Annette Birkin but that was the only wound he sustained."

"After the Raccoon City incident he was sent to Starlight, which was a cruise ship that was experiencing the same outbreak that took over Raccoon City. Umbrella Corporation let the virus lose as well as a Tyrant on that cruise liner. On board of the ship was a woman named Lucia. She it turns out was the main target. The Tyrant they let lose was a decoy. Lucia was a carrier of the same parasite that the Tyrant carried. It is said in the report that Barry Burton former S.T.A.R.S. was assigned to finding Leon. He found Leon as well as Lucia but before finding him the Tyrant kidnapped the woman and Leon and he split up to look for her. In Leons report he saw Barry Burton making a deal with an Umbrella employee to grant him safety off the ship if he handed over Lucia." Anita eyed them both. "Leon went to confront Barry Burton only to have Lucia being taken from him and him being shot at. As Leon tried going after them Umbrella guards opened fired and they quickly left." Anita rolled her eyes. "Getting to the Tyrant part, Leon faced him off and won. From Barry Burtons report he forced the surgeons to remove the parasite from Lucias body. They did this and he went back with Lucia to save Leon. End of the report."

"Anyway to tell if that is where he became infected?" asked Ada.

"From the images you'll see here," she pointed to her right where a picture of a very young Leon came up. "This was taken that same day. Turns out that the U.S. Government doesn't delete any of the pictures their satellite takes. From this angle you're able to tell that Leon is wearing a bandage around his neck and in the next one." she changed the picture. "You can see the green blood. That is how you know someone has been infected by the Tyrant."

"But if he's infected why hasn't he shown signs of it? How did no one notice?" asked Ada.

"Bring up his report on the Harvardville Airport incident," Levee looked at Leons pictures then at the sample of his blood.

Anita brought up the report for Levee. Levee stepped forward and began skimming though the report.

"Here," Levee pointed to a passage. "Listen to this: '...after Angela Miller jumped over to the same platform that I was on Curtis Miller had jumped in between us. He brought his arm back and threw me fifty feet into the air over to the platform I had just come from. I hit a metal vent and quickly got to my feet. I made a run for the other end of the platform knowing that Curtis would only throw me back. I ran under, over, dodged and climbed over vents, tubes and all other obstacles to get to the other side. As I reached the end the platform dropped, but I managed to jump one hundred yards into the air and grab hope of the ledge in front of me'." he turned towards Ada. "Seems like Special Agent Fair Hair is more then just human." he smiled.

"Bring him in alive," Ada looked at Anita.

"Call off whatever you sent to kill him and call him in," Levee wrapped an arm around Adas shoulder.

"Jack Krauser, sir?" Anita wanted to make sure that was who he was referring to.

"Yes," Levee grinned evilly. "I would love to see the look on his face when he sees his old friend is still alive and in amazing shape."

"Yes, sir." Anita disappeared as did all the images she had brought up.

"This should be interesting," Ada ran a finger up and down Levees chest.

"What I'm going to do to you will be interesting as well," Levee whispered into her ear, biting her neck.

Ada let out a soft moan, pulled Levee towards the couch and pushed him down on it. Ada faced him and sat on his lap as she removed her shirt. Levee pulled her in close, kissing her neck, shoulders and chest as she undid his pants.

"Chris!" Claire yelled as she saw a Tyrant making its way towards her brother and right behind him a pack of Lickers slowly making their way towards him as well.

"Take cover!" Jill yelled at Claire, who ran as she saw Jill throw a grenade.

Chris turned his head and saw a pack of Lickers behind him. He looked back at the Tyrant that began charging towards him. He knew it would be best to jump before the last second, which is exactly what he did. As he jumped out of the way he heard crunching noises and he turned his head. The Tyrant hadn't stopped after it charged. It ran into the pack of Lickers, killing all except for two who had managed to move out of the way just in time. Chris got to his feet and fired at the Lickers, hitting them in their exposed brains. As he trained his gun on the Tyrant he saw that he didn't have a chance to move.

"Shit," Chris braced himself for the Tyrants kill but never felt it. Instead he felt something splatter on his face. He flinched and looked whipped at his face. "What the hell?" he looked at his fingertips then at the Tyrant. The Tyrant fell to the ground in front of his feet.

"You okay?" Jill smiled as she lowered her magnum.

"Warning next time," Chris smiled.

"Sure thing," she winked at him.

Claire killed a couple remaining Lickers. Once they were dead she let out a sigh of relief. She turned towards Chris and Jill and smiled. "What do you think--?"

The sound of boots falling to the ground cut her off and they all turned in its direction. The footsteps were slow but loud. The sound vibrated off the walls and floor giving the illusion that it was right behind you.

"SSSTAAARRRSSS!" a loud booming voice came from the shadows.

"No... way... this can't be happening." Jill shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"You know that thing that's making the noise?" Chris looked at her.

"That's Nemesis," she looked at him. "He's the thing that killed Brad."

"The thing you and Carlos killed?" Chris eyed her.

Jill nodded as the creature came out from the shadows. It paused and raised its hand.

"It's got a helicopter gun!" Claire yelled.

The gun whined and bullets began to fly at them. Chris, Jill and Claire all ran out of its way. Claire pulled out a grenade and threw it at Nemesis.

"Sstaarrss," it said as it caught the grenade in its hand and squeezed it. There was a light explosion and it opened its hand again as if it had caught air. Nemesis turned its attention on Claire as it continued to fire at Chris and Jill. He reached to his side and pulled out a machine gun.

"Shit!" Claire began running away from it as it fired at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon paused to check his wounds and saw that the gunshot wound on his side was healed cover. Just a faint tiny scar. He looked over at his shoulder, it wasn't healing._ The bullet is probably still in it_, he thought as he reached his hand over the wound and stuck his finger in it. Leon made a face as he dug his finger deeper into the wound. He felt the bullet and in a quick motion pushed it and the front of his shoulder began to bleed. The bullet clanked to the floor as Leon removed his hand away from the wound. _Guess I should thank the Tyrant for infecting me._ He whipped the blood off on his pants and as he looked back at his wound it was healed over. Another tiny scar.

Leon placed his finger on his headset. "Claire? Chris? Jill? Can you guys hear me?"

"_Leon!_" Jills voice sounded relieved to hear him and then he heard gunfire.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

"_We trigged a training simulation,_" Jills voice sounded out of breath. "_We were attacked by Lickers, but they're all dead. We have a Tyrant here and a Nemesis._"

Leons eyes flashed when she said Tyrant. "Where exactly did you go?"

"_We headed down the corridor through the door we left from,_"

"Got it! I'll be there soon!" Leon ran through the corridor.

"_Hurr-- Chris!_" Jill was cut off.

_Shit!_ Leon picked up speed and began running through the long corridor. As he ran he heard something moving in the vents above him, he didn't care what it was as long as it didn't get in the way of him saving his comrades. As he ran the thing he heard fell to the ground ten feet away from him, the door was right behind it. Leon stopped running and came to a halt. "What the hell is that?" Leon eyed the creature in front of him.

It was six feet tall, human only that it was extremely hairy and muscular. The creature straightened itself out and howled. It's hair was black, his chest showed a visible six pack of abs. The guys to the creature were red, blood red and glaring at him. The creature howled again and charged towards him.

"Kathryn would find this amusing," Leon scuffed as he placed his gun back on its hoister and jumped to grabbed the vent as it was only a few feet away from him. Leon dropped behind the creature, pulled out his Browning shotgun and fired at the creatures back.

The creature bent forward just a little and before Leon had time to react he was sent flying towards the door. From the impact to the door, the door was blown off its hinges and Leon flew into the room. Leon got to his feet and saw Claire running away. He turned around and saw the creature was only three feet away from him. Leon ran towards the creature, jumped into the air, pulled out his knife as he landed in the creatures back and stabbed him in the chest. As he stabbed him where his heart should be he found it impossible to penetrate. The creature grabbed hold of Leons shirt, pulled him off and slammed him to the ground. The creature placed his foot on top of Leons chest and began pushing down.

"Leon!" Claire yelled. "Cover your ears!" she pulled out a flash grenade and threw it at the creature once she saw that Leon had covered his ears.

The creature pulled away from Leon, grabbed its ears and trying to shake the disability of not being able to hear and see properly.

"Thanks!" Leon called towards her as he got back on his feet, pulled out his Browning and fired at the creature pointblank in the face.

Claire continued to run when she fell face first into the pile of dead Lickers. She kicked herself mentally for not taking the dead bodies into account when her life was on the line. He quickly realized that Nemesis, as Jill called it, was still firing at her. She got to her feet and took off running again only to be stopped in her tracks by the Tyrant. Behind her was the Nemesis, in front of her was Tyrant, on her left side were dead bodies of the Lickers. To her right were Leon and the hairy creature he was still fighting. Claire had nowhere to run for safety.

"I know what Leon would do," she said under her breath and charged towards the Tyrant who also charged at her. Only two feet away from him, Claire dodged to the left, avoiding the Tyrants claw and rolled. She quickly got back on her feet and ran again when she realized that Nemesis wasn't firing at her anymore.

Jill rushed over to Chris' side. "Chris?"

"I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth. "It's just a scratch."

"I hate it when you act like everything is a scratch," he glared at him and then at his gunshot wound to his side. "Let me see!"

"No," Chris gently pushed her hands away from him. "Run away from me before Nemesis comes looking for you and kills us both."

"Chris--"

"_Go!_" he yelled at her.

Jill got to her feet, tears in her eyes and turned away from him. She ran away from him, dreading for listening to him. She knew he needed help and although she learned a thing or two from Rebecca she didn't know how to help his wound. Not because Rebecca didn't teach her but because it was Chris and she had gone blank.

Chris hated himself for yelling at Jill but hated himself even more for making her cry. He looked down at his gunshot wound as he removed pressure from it. It wouldn't stop bleeding and he wasn't sure if it would kill him._ If it does I can die happy. I got to save lives, kill Wesker and I had the love of my life with me._ He thought as he began to put pressure back on the wound and stuck his head around the corner to see how everyone was holding up. He spotted Leon fighting a creature that looked like a Werewolf. _That can't be possible. But then again you never though zombies were real either. Anything is possible nowadays._ He began looking for Claire and saw that she was facing the Tyrant. The Tyrant made its way towards her but Claire was too quick for him.

There was a loud gurgling sound and Chris turned his head in the direction it came from. He saw Leon jump off the Werewolf's back, knife in his hand dripping with blood. The Werewolf fell to the ground a few seconds later but the sound just got worse. Leon backed away from the creature as if he knew something was going to happen. In that same instant the Werewolf's back exploded and from what Chris could make out they resembled spikes. Leon had pulled out his magnum and began to open fire at the Werewolf.

Claire aimed her gun at the Tyrant's heart and opened fire. Each bullet either hitting its heart or hitting its chest just a few inches away from it. The Tyrant covered its heart with its hands and began charging at Claire. Claire eyed him and jumped out of the way. She took aim at its feet and fired. The Tyrant stumbled as it slowed down and turned slowly to face her. At the last two bullets left in the magazine the Tyrant lost its balance and knelt on the ground. Claire pulled out a grenade and threw it at him, as she reloaded her gun and opened fired at the Tyrants heart. Not wanting to take the chance of it getting up and moving. The grenade exploded at its feet and all Claire saw next was chunks of meat and a shower of blood fall over the place where the Tyrant had once stood.

Claire let out a breath of relief. "Meat shower," she chuckled to herself.

Nemesis had run out of bullets for his guns as Jill hid for cover. She heard it place both its weapons on the ground and felt it walking towards her. Jill came out from hiding, firing at Nemesis. Each bullet piercing his body but have little to no effect at all. Jill saw Claire running to join her. A smile came across Jills face but as she looked back at Nemesis she saw that he had pulled out another gun. Jill ran knowing that if she hid Nemesis would kill her either as she got out or if he walked into her cover. Jill took aim with Claire and they both began to open fire at it.

"I got this way and you go that way," Claire told Jill.

"Right!" Jill nodded and ran a different direction from Claire.

"I'll throw a green one at the same time I do!" Claire yelled at Jill as she pulled out a grenade.

"Got it!" Jill pulled hers out and waited for Claire to throw hers.

Nemesis pulled out a second gun and aimed it at Claire. He opened fire at both of them and they ran. Claire yelled at Jill to throw her grenade and they both rolled right towards Nemesis. The explosion was louder then they expected it to be but Jill knew it was just a waste of time. She readied her gun waiting for Nemesis to roar at them and kill everyone in the room. But what she saw shocked her.

The smoke had cleared and Nemesis was on the ground, not moving, not breathing basically not doing anything but lay there. Claire ran over to her with a smile on her face.

"I see your legs better," Claire took hold of Jill.

"Adrenaline," Jill quickly looked at Claire and then her eyes rested on Nemesis. _He can't be dead. It wasn't this easy back in Raccoon._

Leon reloaded his magnum when he saw the creature he was facing off turn his back on him. For a minute Leon thought it was going to go after Claire and Jill because he had gotten tired of Leon and wanted fresh meat. But as Leon aimed at it, he saw why the creature had turned it's back on him.

The spikes on its back were being fired at him. Leon managed to dodge the first two but after them they were fired at once. Leon did a backflip to avoid getting hit. He saw a wall behind him and as he landed on his feet, he turned and ran towards the wall. The creature ran towards Leon as Leon ran up the wall, kicked himself off, landing behind the creature, grabbed a spike from the ground and stabbing it in the back of the head. Leon jumped into the air and kicked the spike through the creatures head. There was a loud snapping sound as it broke through one side of the skull and out of the other. Leon landed on the ground, grabbed a couple more spikes and watched the creature fall to the ground.

A pool of blood surrounded the creature as it laid on the ground dead. Leon let out a breath, as he threw its spikes back on the ground and turned towards the others. He walked towards them, still making sure the creature wasn't going to get up at any moment.

"Are you guys alright?" Leon looked at Jill and Claire.

"We're fine," Claire smiled.

"Chris isn't," Jill rushed over to Chris' side as he came out from hiding.

"Chris!" Claire ran towards her brother, helping Jill carry him.

Jill and Claire sat him down on the ground as Leon pulled out a bag of anti-coagulant. Leon lifted Chris' shirt and poured the chemicals into his gunshot. Chris groaned in pain, clutching his teeth together and holding on to Jills hand as she pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Let me see the back," Leon looked at Chris.

Chris moved away from the wall he was leaning against and showed Leon his back.

"It''s going to hurt again," Leon poured the rest of the chemicals into the bullet wound exit. Chris again groaned in pain again, this time he let out slow deep breaths. Leon, Claire and Jill helped Chris to his feet as he pulled down his shirt.

"Let's get out of here before anything else shows up," Chris looked at them.

"_Training scenario terminated,_" a females voice came over the loud speakers.

"Patch me through," Levee looked at Anita.

"Now," she nodded towards him.

Ada wrapped her arms around Levees shoulders and nuzzled up against his neck.

"Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy I have a surprise for you," Levee spoke into the microphone as he eyed his reaction on the screen.

"_I'm guessing Ada told you who I am,_" Leon looked around. "_So I'm also guessing you sent her to kill us, am I right?_"

"Nothing seems to pass right through you, does it?" Levee looked at Ada.

"_Where are you?_" Leon glared.

"I'm in my beautiful office, enjoying the sunset, a beautiful woman's company and watching you all risk your lives."

"_I take it that beautiful woman is Ada? Well, I hate to tell you this but she'll stab you in the back._"

"Not if I stab her first," Levee looked at the screen. "Besides the surprise I have for you will arrive in five..."

"_...Four...,_"

Leon turned around, looking for this surprise the man over the intercom spoke of.

"_Have fun!_" the intercom shut off.

Leon was thrown across the room, the front of his body hitting the wall. He felt someone or something holding him against the wall.

"Been a long time... comrade."

Leon stopped struggling as he recognized the voice. "I thought I killed you,"

"Ada Wong thought the same thing," Krauser slammed Leon against the wall again.

"Then this time I'll make sure I do," Leon placed his feet against the wall, kicked off and he and Krauser broke away from the wall.

"Smooth," Krauser smiled.

"You're..." Leon eyed Krauser. He didn't have a single scratch on his body. If anything he looked human again. No sign of any damage done to him except for the scar he still had on his face.

"Handsome? I know." Krauser smiled.

Leon pulled out a knife from his back pocket. A 6.88 inch blade, plain edged, Modified Spear Point made of A2 high carbon steel with silver DLC coating. The handle black and smooth. A perfect knife for combat.

"If I recall correctly that's my The Masters of Defense Mark V CQC ATAC Fixed Blade Fighter knife," Krauser smiled.

"You left it in Spain,"

"Glad you kept it," Krauser eyed him.

"You can have it back," Leon threw the knife into the air, caught it by the blade and threw it at Krausers face.

Krauser caught the knife by its blade two centimeters away from his right eye. "Nice throw,"

"Not good enough!" Leon pulled out his Sniper knife. It's blade 7.5 inches, Micarta handle, it's blade gleaming under the florescent lights from above. Leon passed the knife over to his left hand and prepared himself.

"Get a new knife," Krauser spun his knife on his right index finger. "Start going for something that actually suites you." ha paused and grinned evilly. "Like a butter knife."

Leon glared and both he and Krauser ran towards each other. Krauser brought his blade across Leons throat, Leon blocked it and pushed away from Krauser. Krauser ran towards Leon, tossed his knife towards his left hand as Leon did a round house kick. Krauser grabbed his leg threw Leon into the air and jumped after him. Krauser kicked Leon in the chest, Leon raised his hand and stabbed Krausers leg, twisting the blade to one side. Krauser groaned in pain and he slammed Leon into the ground.

"Leon!" Claire fired at Krauser.

Leon kicked his legs up, twisted his into Krausers and slammed him down on the ground. Leon brought his knife down towards Krausers throat, Krauser grabbed hold of Leons hands, dropped kicked Leon and was on top of him. Leons blade turned against him, coming down on his throat. Leon kicked Krauser between the legs, Krauser paused for a few seconds but that was all Leon needed. Leon kicked Krauser under the jaw and threw him off.

"Get out of here!" Leon yelled at them.

"We're not going to leave you here!" Jill yelled at him.

"If he survived you and Ada the guy is sure as hell infected!" Chris looked at Krauser.

"So am I!" Leon ran towards Krauser, kicked, kicked, punched and stabbed him in his left forearm.

Krauser had blocked the first and second kick, Leons punch but he wasn't expecting him to stab him. The Snipers blade dug in deep into his forearm. "Finally a challenge!" Krauser pushed Leon off of him.

"Right after the Raccoon City incident I was ordered to go on a cruise liner," Leon blocked Krauser knife attack and kicked him in the stomach. "There was a Tyrant on board. Long story short I face it and it infected me."

"But there's no cure once infected," Chris watched them dodge, kick and punch each other. "How are you not one of those things?"

"He's like Alexia Spencer," Jill said.

"Exactly," Leon pushed away from Krauser switching his blade back to his right hand. "And to properly answer yours question from Spain. It's because of that, that I do this job!" Leon sliced through the air, missing Krausers throat by an inch. He sliced through the air three more times and Krauser grabbed Leons arm, picked him up and slammed him to the ground.

"To bad you're not as strong as you think you are," Krauser brought the blade down.

Leon rolled over to the side, got to his feet and held prepared for another attack. "I don't think, I _know_ I am."

"Leon!" Claire began running towards him.

"Go!" Leon yelled at her. "I can handle him!"

Chris and Jill grabbed Claire and dragged her out of the room into the room they needed to go through.

"Finally," Krauser grinned and pulled out a second knife. He threw it at Leon knowing Leon would dodge right.

Leon dodged right and he quickly pulled out his Blacktail. Krauser was in front of him as quickly as it took Leon to pull out his handgun. Leon fired the gun and a bullet grazed Krausers face.

"That was dirty," he brushed the blood away from his cheek.

"You started it," Leon placed the gun back in his holster.

"Good," Krauser brought the blade down on Leon, Leon grabbed Krausers arm, twisted to the side but Krauser had managed to grab Leons hand, twist his arm and knife towards Leons throat again. "This time you die!"

Leon jumped into the air, still being hold by Krauser as Krauser lunged the Sniper knife at Leon. Leon jumped on to Krausers shoulders, threw his entire body weight back and slammed Krauser on the ground. Leon grabbed his knife and brought it down on Leon. Krauser grabbed hold of the knife with his bare hand and brought his own down on Leon. Leon dodged it only to his his left shoulder down to his elbow sliced by Krausers blade. Krauser placed his right foot under Leon's rib cage and kicked him off. Sending Leon fifty feet into the air and back down to the ground.

Leon got to his feet, brushing off the fall, knife in hand and stabbed Krauser in the chest the minute Krauser was upon him. Krauser moved away from Leon, pulled out the knife and threw it back at Leon. Leon caught it mid-air and whipped the blood off on his shirt.

"This is better then a real fight," Levee eyed the screen as both men ran towards each other, kicking, dodging, slicing, punching and stabbing at one another.

"Do you think Krauser will prove to be worthy?" Ada sat on Levees lap.

"As certain as I am that our other friend is going to go after the rest of his friends," Levee typed something on his keyboard.

Nemesis, who had been laying on the ground since Claire and Jill supposedly killed him, got to his feet and walked out of the room. Not noticing Leon and Krauser fighting to kill each other and the two of them only focused on the others attacks.

"If he doesn't live?" Ada looked at Levee.

"It will be a shame," Levee looked at her. "Krauser knows I want Kennedy alive. With him alive I'll be able to inject him with the virus and send him into a populated town."

"You do know that Kennedy would kill himself if he knew what he was carrying inside of him, right?"

"He knows what he's carrying inside of him now and he still hasn't ended his life," Levee looked back at the screen. "He doesn't have the balls to end his own life."

Leon grabbed hold of Krausers knife, kicked him in the side and Krauser knocked Leon off his feet, grabbed his face and brought it down on his knee. He let go of Leons head, kicked him in the face and removed his knife. Krauser threw Leons knife clear across the room, where it was impaled into the wall. Krauser jumped on top of Leon and Leon kicked the blade out of Krausers hand. He brought his gun out and opened fire.

Krauser dodged every single bullet and punched Leon in the face. Leon grabbed Krausers head and elbowed him in the face, then head butted him and kicked him off. Leon got to his feet, ran towards him and Krauser backflipped, kicking Leon in the jaw. Krauser grabbed his knife and began slicing at Leon. Leon backflipped away from him, pulling out his gun and firing at Krausers feet.

Krauser jumped into the air, grabbed hold of a beam and cut the wires that held it together. The metal beam came falling down along with Krauser on top of it. Leon jumped into the air, grabbed the edge of the beam and pulled himself up. Krauser brought down the blade as Leon swung his legs over and knocked Krauser off balance. Leon was on the beam, gun in hand as Krauser pulled out his own gun. Krauser opened fire and Leon jumped into the air, landing on Krausers back and stabbing Krauser with his own knife in the heart as Krauser pulled Leon off of him. He threw Leon off the beam before it crashed into the ground.

Dust and debris flew into the air as Leon got to his feet staring at where the beam had fallen. He had a feeling Krauser had managed to survive the stab to the heart and the impact but he didn't want to leave until he saw Krausers lifeless body.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so peoples I'm SO sorry for the delay. Really! I've been staring at my computer, writing, editing and saying "I'm posting it now!" and then I never do because I don't like it. So tell me what you all think of my story, please. Cause I don't think I'm doing a good job at it. Anyway, I'm working on chapter 6 now so enjoy what you can get.

* * *

"Leon S. Kennedy and Kathryn Morenos apartment, this is Carlos Oliveira taking care of his fiancee." Carlos answered the phone.

Sherry, Rebecca and Billy rolled their eyes as Kathryn tried to take a couple more steps.

"_Carlos Oliveira, this is Ingrid Hunnigan._"

"Oh! The beautiful woman with the glasses that talks to Leon, right? Well, how may I be of service." he smiled innocently at Sherry who glared.

"_I know Leon wants you to look after Kathryn but I just got word from the President that there's been another biohazard attack._"

Carlos' face began serious. "Where?" along with his tone.

"_Rockfort Island,_" she answered. "_There had --_"

"That's where Claire was when she got adducted when she went looking for Chris, no?"

"_Yes,_"

"Why there of all places?"

"_Because it's been a prison for some time after what Chris and Claire faced there,_" she answered. "_The Presidents niece, Marissa, was over at Rockfort to see what needed to be done. We have a telephone call she placed to him when she said that some of the prisoners began eating their inmates._"

"Is she alive?"

Billy, Rebecca, Sherry and Kathryn had stopped moving and were now staring at him as he gripped the phone.

"_We have a communication with her but we lost it,_" Hunnigan sighed. "_She said she locked herself up in the mansions office. She's a trained Air Force pilot. She also has three black belts and used to be on S.W.A.T. when she realized she wanted to be a pilot. But she's scared and doesn't have a weapon with her. Not only that but her only means of transportation was blown up._"

"When do you want me to go?" he asked.

"_I'll need all of you to go,_"

"But someone has--"

"_Sherry Birkin isn't qualified for the job, even though she does have first hand experience with the virus. She can stay with Kathryn. I'll be over to help her as soon as I send you, Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen to the Island._"

"Fine," Carlos looked at Sherry.

The door opened to the Oval Office slowly. The President didn't look up, knowing it was someone bringing him news that they weren't able to assemble a team or a one man army in time to save his favorite niece. He eyed the picture in his hand. "Well?"

"Mr. President Carlos Oliveira, Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen have all agreed to save your niece," Hunnigan smiled as she stood in the middle of the room, facing him.

The President looked up at her, with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Hunnigan smiled. "They leave in two minutes to Rockfort Island."

"Thank you Ingrid. Thank you for pulling this off at the last minute." he smiled, still holding on to the picture.

Hunnigan nodded with a smile. "You're welcome, Mr. President. They'll bring her back alive and safe. We had all three of them inoculated and we sent them each with a cure incase one of them finds her and she's been bitten."

"Do they all have a layout of the place?" he asked, offering her a seat.

"They do Mr. President," she took the seat and thanked him. "We also gave them communication devices so they could keep in touch with each other as well as for Marissa. Each one also carries a handgun, shotgun, magnum and a machine gun. They wanted to be prepared for anything."

"What about Rebecca Chambers? She's the medic on the team, what can she do?"

"From what I hear, Mr. President, is that she's taken self-defense classes as well as improved on her aim. You have Chris Redfield, BSAA agent, to thank for that." she smiled.

"How well do you trust these people?" he asked. "One of them is an ex mercenary who was hired by Umbrella to be their U.B.S.C., the other is an ex Marine turn murderer and the last is a medic. How much do you trust them?"

Hunnigan met the President gaze and straightened herself. "I trust them as much as I trust Leon, sir. If Leon trust these people, enough to even risk his life for them, then I do too."

The President nodded and sighed. "Any word from Kennedy?"

"No," Hunnigan looked down at the ground. "But I'm sure he's trying to find Benjamin Watson. Companies like these always keep moving their captive. Remember what happened to President Grahams daughter?"

The President nodded. "You're right," he looked at his watch. "They only have three more hours before the Marines are sent in."

"Leon and his friends will be out soon," Hunnigan reassured him.

"I hope so," he looked at her. "I would hate to have to them killed."

Hunnigan nodded. _We don't need anymore bloodshed but with Bio-terrorism still raising I don't see anything but bloodshed._

"Who was he?" asked Jill looking at Claire.

Claire shook her head. "I don't know him. But whoever he was he wasn't human."

"Neither is Leon," Chris looked at them and walked ahead. "You've been working along side someone who's infected. I can't have you around him anymore."

"_Chris!_" both Jill and Claire glared.

"He's a friend! Besides he's _not_ one of those things!" Jill pointed out.

Chris turned around. "I don't _care_ if he's one of those things or not! He's hanging around with my sister and he doesn't tell anyone he's infected? That doesn't go well with me."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Claire glared at her brother.

"No!" he turned towards her. "You don't. After this all ties we have to him are severed!"

"Maybe for you, Chris but not for me." Jill crossed her arms. "If it hadn't been for Leon we probably would've been killed by that woman. Not only that but he's done so much for us, for _you!_"

"All that changed the minute we found out he was infected,"

"Maybe for you Chris, but not for me." Claire shook her head. "Leons my friend, my partner. And no matter what I not gonna abandon him."

"For once Claire don't argue with me, please?" Chris sighed.

"This time I'm going to argue for something I believe in. Leon is a great guy! So what if he's infected? It doesn't change who he is! It just makes him more passionate to watch companies like _this_ die out!" Claire relaxed her glare.

"It doesn't matter, Claire! I don't care if he wants to personally burn all the companies to the ground, he's not hanging around us anymore! And Kathryn probably, more then likely, doesn't know!"

"So you're going to ruin their relationship? After everything they've been through together?" Jill glared.

"I'm not ruining it, I'm _saving_ it." Chris looked at her.

"What if I were in Leons shoes? What would you do then?"

"That's different!"

"How is it different?"

"Because for you I'd _die_ to find a cure,"

"Leon doesn't have an option to find a cure," Claire looked at him.

"All the more reason to leave him behind and save Kathryn the heartache."

"If anything you're the one who's going to break her heart," Jill shook her head. "Honestly, I don't see how you would try and find me a cure when you want to abandon Leon. After everything he's done to save Claire, us!"

Chris looked at Jill then his eyes fell on his sister. He knew Jill was right and he owed Leon so much for protecting and saving his only living family member. But that still didn't mean that he had the right to hold something back like that. What if he turned when Claire was with him and she couldn't pull the trigger because she was unware about couldn't risk losing his sister. He turned his back on both of them. "We have less then three hours, get a move on." he walked away.

Claire and Jill looked at each other, knowing that when Chris put his foot down there was no way in hell anyone could make him budge. They sighed and followed after Chris.

"He'll be fine," Jill placed a hand on Claires arm.

Claire nodded. "I know, but we're partners." she looked at Jill, who nodded and looked at Chris.

"I know how you feel, Claire. I feel the same way every time your brother and I get separated."Jill looked at Chris. "And that feeling to always be by their side to help them never goes away." Jill looked back at Claire. "But we have less then three hours, so we better hurry and get topside."

_Less then three hours,_ Claire thought._ We better move then. Leon will be fine. Leon will meet us up. Leon will kick all the ass he needs to, to get out of this place._ Claire nodded and they ran after Chris.

"Michael?" Anita came up next to him. "The other three are headed towards where Benjamin is located. Shall I let him lose on them?"

"How far are they?" Levee looked at her as Ada got up to get water.

"They're on the wrong floor but they should make their way there in a couple minutes. But with all the infected their it'll be a while before they get there." Anita stood still as her eyes followed Ada.

"Where are they now?" Levee grinned evilly.

"To get to the floor where Benjamin is located they'll have to go through the pool,"

"The flood the pool and let out a few surprises for them,"

"All of them?"

"As many as you feel that they should get to see,"

Anita nodded silently and disappeared.

"How's Krauser holding up?" Ada handed Levee a glass of Scotch.

"Judging from his heart rate he's still alive," he tanked her. "I think he wants to play."

Ada looked at the screen, saw Leon eyeing the rubble around Krauser when there was an explosion and all the rubble that was around him, flew in every direction.

Leon threw himself on the ground, covered his head and saw rubble falling all around him. He got to his feet and saw Krauser stretching. As if nothing had happened to him. Leon pulled out gun and fired at Krauser.

"Really, Leon." Krauser smiled as the bullets had little to no affect on him. "I'm too powerful for you. Nothing can kill me!"

"Never say nothing!" Leon placed his gun back in his holster and readied himself with his Sniper knife. "Because I will rip your head off this time."

"I'd like to see you try!" Krauser jumped into the air, landing in front of Leon, with his own knife out.

He brought it across Leons chest. Leon blocked it with his own knife and swung at Krauser, who also blocked Leons knife. Krauser punched Leon in the jaw and brought knife knife down at the same time. Leon blocked the knife, twisted Krausers knife hand backwards and kneed him in the side. Krauser kicked back, hitting Leon in the ribs. Leon flew a couple feet back, feeling two of them breaking the instant Krausers boot collided with his ribs.

"Never leave yourself open," Krauser smiled as he turned towards Leon.

"Neither should you," Leon held up his hand that contained a pin and ran.

Krauser looked down looking for the grenade Leon had taken the pin from. But before he could find it the grenade exploded.

Leon threw himself in the ground as one grenade cause all the others to explode. He got to his feet and looked at Krauser, who to his expectations was still standing. His left arm and faced were blackened but he didn't look injured in the sense of the word.

"You can't kill me!" Krauser said as he ran towards Leon knife out.

Leon jumped out of the way, brought out his knife and readied himself for another attack by Krauser. Krauser kicked a medium size rock of concrete at Leon, who dodge and swung with his knife at Krauser. The action cause Leon to grab his sides.

"Broken ribs can slow you down," Krauser jumped and brought down his knife.

Leon blocked it with his other hand. "They might slow down my right side but that doesn't mean I still can't take you on!" Leon kicked him in the stomach and round housed him in the face.

Krauser backed away from Leon while he threw his knife at him. Leon dodged towards the right, looked at the knife and when he looked back at Krauser Krauser was gone. As Leon looked around he saw a shadow, turned but there was nothing there anymore. As he continued to look Krauser jumped on him from behind, bear hugged him and slammed him to the ground. Leon kicked Krauser off of him and sliced at his back.

"You'll pay for that," Kruaser had felt the burning sensation of the cut.

Leon stood up straight and scuffed. "You keep saying that but I don't see it happening,"

Krauser nodded. "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to try harder."

"I thought you already were," Leon twirled his knife as he began walking.

"Eyeing me like a hawk I see," Krauser readied himself. "That's always a bad thing, because you start to judge where your oppant will attack from."

"Who said I was eyeing you?" Leon took a few steps back.

"What's wrong?"

Leon scuffed as he saw Nemesis walking towards Krauser. He looked like he didn't care who it was as long as he killed someone. Nemesis grabbed Krauser from the top of his head before Krauser ever had time to do anything.

Krauser tried to free himself when something flew through his back and out through the front of his chest.

"You're not dead," Leon whispered as he walked out of the room and ran down the corridor. "I know you're not."

"It seems like Nemesis is smarter then he appears," Ada rubbed her neck.

"So it seems," Levee walked behind her and began giving her a neck rub.

"Michael, do you want me to send someone to capture Leon?" Anitas voice came from behind him.

"Capture him? Well, we could see what else he's immune to." he spoke to himself and turned his head towards Anita. "Send someone or an army. I don't care, as long as they bring him back here alive."

Anita nodded then disappeared.

"So you really want Leon alive?" Ada looked at Levee.

"Now that I know he's not another insabornant pest I see reason to keep him alive," he looked at her. "And with everything we know about him I think there might be a way to get him to break." he walked over to his desk and typed something on the keyboard.

The wall in front of the desk held a picture frame the size of a sixty inch plasma screen. The picture faded away and was replaced by Leons entire file with pictures of friends and next of kin.

"He has no family members that are alive," he looked at Ada. "They've all died but I'm sure you know who he does consider his family."

"Kathryn Moreno," she answered.

"BSAA agent Kathryn Moreno," Levee corrected her. "From what it seems like he has proposed to her and they are to be married."

Ada gave a cold shrug. "Guess he figured he would never be able to get with me,"

"If I remember correctly I didn't have a chance in hell with you either," he held her throat as he looked into her eyes. "What ended up changing your mind?"

"There was something about you when I first met you that attracted me," she ran a finger down his adams apple. "And the more I met up with you the more I wanted you."

He quickly removed his hand from her throat and produced a switchblade which he pressed against her bar neck. "Really now?"

As Levee had removed his hand from her throat Ada and reached for her own switchblade. "Amazing how we both think alike," she smiled as she held her blade to his adams apple.

"You never seize to surprise me," he leaned in towards her, ignoring the tip of the blade on his adams apple, feeling it dig into his flash and pierce it. He kissed her on the lips and smiled.

Ada felt her breath escape her lips when he kissed her. Everything about him was perfect, she never thought she would be able to get over Leon but when she landed in El Salvador she had found out Wesker knew to much about her. She also knew that if she tried to help him or the others that Wesker would've killed her before she had time to blink.

Obviously all of that changed after Wesker died and she met Levee for the first time. _Michael,_ she thought. She had fallen for Levee after their eight meeting. She wouldn't admit but she actually feel in love after their first encounter. When she was around him, she felt like he would protect her. Give her the life she wanted, needed, deserved to have. The life she never would've, couldn't even actually, envisioned with Leon. _Leon...,_ she thought. _If this was under the same circumstances as Raccoon City and we never had met until now I know I would have killed you. I know you would be laying a pool of your own blood because you're a part of my life I never want to go back. You're in the past and Michael is in the present. Michael will kill you if you lay a hand on him or I._

She broke from her train of thought as she felt Levees lips leave hers. She felt herself wanting to feel his lips upon hers once again. She loved his smell, his taste, she loved everything about him. She smiled and took a breath. "I'm guessing your going to kidnap her."

"I don't see any other way to get him to do what we want, do you?" he grinned evilly as he went to sit next to her.

Ada wrapped her arms around him. "I don't see any other way to bring him down to his knees. But if you'd like we can stake out her apartment or at least say we did."

"That may have worked for your friend Albert Wesker but I think actually doing the real thing sounds more threatening, don't you?" he held her close.

Ada nodded and kicked off her shoes. "It does. Want me to send anyone in particular?"

"We could send Krauser," Levee looked at the screen. "But seeing as he and Nemesis are a little tied up at the moment I don't see that happening."

"Then who?"

"Anita," Levee eyed the screen.

"Yes, Michael?" Anitas voice rang through the room.

"I want you to send..."

"Chris, where the hell are we going?" Jill walked with him as her eyes fell on Claire every once in a while.

"We're going wherever this path leads us," he looked at her.

"We only have a few hours Chris," Claire finally spoke up.

"I know Claire," he looked at his sister and took her hand. "I know. We'll get out of here, I promise you that."

Claire looked into her brothers eyes, his eyes telling her the same thing his lips had said. But there was something else in them. It looked like regretted doing something, something was eating at him and that he couldn't hide. Claire nodded and gave her brothers hand a squeeze before letting go and smiling.

They turned into a corridor and were presented with a corridor full of doors. They stopped, looked at one another and sighed.

"Do we continue down the path?" Jill looked a Chris.

"It's best we ignore all these doors. We don't know what's inside them and if I've learned anything from our past is that you never open a door." he continued to walk.

The girls nodded and followed him, guns raised as they cautiously moved down the hall, eyeing all the doors. They got to end of the corridor, where the right wall turned and revealed an open space. To their relief there was an elevator there.

"Only one way to go," Chris walked over to it and pressed the button.

"There's always only one way to go," Claire looked at her brother.

"That's for sure. Let's hope our luck doesn't run out." Jill readied herself for anything.

They waited and heard the elevator coming down, a smile on their faces as the doors opened and nothing was inside. They climbed in and pressed the second floor button.

Leon ran down the corridors, trying to figure out which way Chris and the girls could've gone. He turned and found a corridor full of doors. He sighed and shook his head. "Sure as hell didn't go through any of them." he ran down the corridor and found and elevator. He pressed the button and looked around making sure nothing would attack him. The elevator doors opened, he spun around and trained his gun at the four zombies that were making their way towards him. Leon fired four shoots and they crumpled to the floor. He pushed the ones that were outside but their legs had stayed inside out of the elevator and kept the last dead zombie inside with him. The elevator went up and he felt like it was being pulled up slowly and carefully.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened to reveal a blood bath of dead zombies on the ground as well as some being ripped apart, by what, he wasn't sure. But he did know that whatever it was it was better to get out of there and run. As he ran down the corridor he stopped moving and began listening closely. He heard gun fire, he turned right and ran towards it.

_Claire, Chris, Jill. I hope the three are you are fine and kicking ass._ he thought as he ran down the corridor. _This better be the three of you._ Leon stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. Leon readied his gun and took cover. The footsteps stopped.

"We know you're there!" a mans voice called out to him. "Come out or we'll drag you out!"

"Sorry but following other peoples lead isn't my style!" Leon threw a flash grenade and ran.

The men took cover and once the flash was gone they ran towards Leon, knowing they had to bring him alive so the only thing they had with them was knock out gas and loaded guns with rubber bullets.

"Did you hear that?" Jill looked at Chris as the last zombie died. "It sounded like Leon."

Claire immediately on reflex turned and was headed towards the door they hand walked in through when something blew through the floor in front of her. Chris and Jill immediately ran towards Claire and helped her to her feet.

"Claire, you okay?" Chris looked her over.

"I'm fine," she shook a little. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I dunno," Jill looked at the cloud of dust. "But whatever it is we should run."

"Good idea," Chris looked at Jill. "Come on!"

Leon heard a crashing sound as he busted open the door in front of him. He head against the wall and heard rubble crashing on the floor when he heard a familiar voice, then another and another. Leon ran threw himself through the threshold of the door and saw the backs of Claire, Chris and Jill. "Chris! Jill! Claire!" Leon yelled as he tried to move around the hole in the ground.

"Leon!" Claire yelled, relief on her face as she saw him and ran towards him.

Chris grabbed his sister by the hand and stopped her. "Come on!" Chris waved over Leon. "The faster we get out of her the faster we get to see your wedding day." he kicked himself for saying that, he hated lying especially to someone he became close friends with.

Leon smiled and as he made around the rubble something grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground. Leon tried to grab something as he was being dragged into the hole.


	6. Chapter 6

"Interesting results," Levee looked at the screen in front of him. "Looks like he's trying as hard as he can."

"Not really," Anita smiled. "With a twitch of his pinky he can break a mans bones. This is just the beginning. Give him some time and then he'll become a faster, stronger hunter."

Ada typed a couple of keys rapidly then looked at Levee. "What if we try something else?"

"Like what?" asked Levee.

"Zombies bite, obviously he's got the T-virus in him. What if all he needs to do to become a faster, stronger hunter is feed."

"Anita?"

"My data says that could be possible but there's a thirty percent chance that it will work."

"Then let's take the chance. We've taken worser chances and look how far we've come." Levee looked around. "Do me a favor Anita. Bring Birkin in here, now."

"But William doesn't --"

"Do it _now!_" Levee looked at her. "I don't care if he has a fucking 'Do Not Disturb' sign that can be seen outside the Milky Way, just get him in _here._"

Anitas hologram disappeared as Levee turned back to face the screen in front of him. He loved what he saw and wanted to see what other potentials Krauser had. He walked over to Adas side, leaned behind her and began typing a few keys and a new screen popped up. He turned his head and licked Adas neck as he typed in a couple sequences.

"What are you doing?" Ada tried to figure out what he had just typed.

"Just giving Krauser a little direction in what he should do," he smirked and looked at the screen as he typed.

"Michael needs you William," Anita popped up behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Birkin?" he looked up from his research. "I'm not done. How does he expect me to finish this new virus sample if--"

"It's not for that," Anita answered. "He wants to talk to you about Krauser and Nemesis.."

"So Nemesis was about to die," he turned to face her. "Fine. I have nothing else to do anyway." he grabbed his lab coat and headed out his office before locking it.

Leon managed to get his hand stuck in a crack, where the floor had been broken into. He let out a groan of pain, but quickly placed his other hand over it and tried to pull himself up. The force of whatever it was that was pulling him was incredible, he couldn't believe he was still hanging on. The creature could've broken him in half if it wanted to.

The thing pulled again and Leon lost his grip. He grabbed for it again when someone grabbed hold of his hand.

"Chris!" Leon grabbed hold of Chris' hand.

"Always getting caught by something," Chris smirked as he struggled to pull Leon towards him.

"It's to strong, you'll be dragged with me!"

"No he won't," Claire popped her head from behind Chris. "I've got you both."

"I've got three seconds!" Jill called. "We all better pull him out before whatever has him takes him down."

"Throw it!" Chris looked over his shoulder.

Leon saw Jill throw a grenade into the hole. There was an explosion and he felt himself being pulled up. Everyone landed close to each other. He turned to face them. "Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," Chris got to his feet and helped his sister up. "Let's go. We don't know if that thing is coming back."

"You alright?" Claire looked at Leon.

Leon nodded. "You?"

"I've been better," she smiled.

"Enough chitchat, come on!" Chris tugged on his sisters shirt and they ran towards the door they were headed towards before Leon showed up.

The doors in front of Birkin, slide open and he walked through, hands in his pocket as he entered. He eyed the screen where people were running and then turned his attention to Levee and Ada.

Ada Wong, how he despised the woman. It had been Ada who had almost killed his wife, but it was he who ended up taking her life. And Sherry... Sherry was all grown up and he hadn't a clue where she was. He tried looking for her but she had been wiped off the face of the planet. The thought of his daughter being dead killed him inside, but he knew - no he had a feeling - that she was still alive.

"Birkin," Levee addressed him.

"Levee,"

"In your opinion if I asked you to go out there, check on Krauser and give him blood would you?" Levee turned to face him.

"Human blood?"

"Yes,"

"Whose?"

"Take a guess,"

Birkins eyes quickly shifted to Ada then around the room, to make it seem like he was thinking. "Mine?"

"That would be wonderful! But sadly I can't lose you after all the work I did to bring you back. No, I need someone who won't be missed, someone they wouldn't guess." Levee walked around, thinking.

"If you're thinking --?" Birkin began.

"We could use him," Ada cut him off. "I mean, he's still human."

"No!" Birkin rounded on her. "I'm not going to let you do that to him!"

"The choice isn't yours to make," Ada turned to him coolly.

"It may not be but I worked to damn hard to fix him up and I'm not going to lose him again. Granted there are times I despise the the man but what you're suggesting is cruel."

"In this business being cruel is a requirement," Levee turned to face him. "I wasn't even going to suggest using him, not yet at least. Go get one of the new interns, they're pretty much useless." he turned his back on Birkin and Ada. "Pick the two that you don't like and feed them to Krauser."

Birkins blue eyes turned towards Ada who scoffed and looked away. "I will," he turned towards the door.

"Birkin, before you go, just know that we are going to be using him soon. Whether you like it or not." Levee turned around with a smirk on his face.

"He's not ready!" Birkin immediately turned to face him, almost losing balance. "He needs--"

"What he needs is to get rid of the trash if Krauser can't,"

"But--"

"No buts! Tell him after you get rid of the two interns!" Levee barked.

Birkin turned around and stomped out, walking to the end of the hallway to punch it. He slammed his fist into the wall, where he felt the wall give under his strength. He examined his hand, sort of relieved that parts of the G-virus strand were still in his body. His knuckles slightly pink band dusty from the hole he created. He sighed, turned around and headed off to look for his prey.

"Where to?" Jill looked down the left and right corridor.

"We'll split up," Leon looked at them.

"Got it," Jill and Claire nodded and began walking towards opposite ends of the corridors.

"I don't like the fact that you're going with him," Chris looked at Claire.

Claire glared. "Can we talk about this once we're out of this place?"

"He's got a point, Claire." Leon looked at her then at Chris. "I should've told all of you, but it was burden and secret."

"Not a secret anymore," Chris looked at him.

"Chris," Jill called him name with a hint of annoyance.

"If you don't want Claire going with me that's fine. I can handle myself. I don't need anyone to come with me."

"Good, cause that's how it'll be. You, alone." Chris looked at Claire and nodded for her to come to him.

"Chris this isn't the --"

"Now Claire!" Chris took the role of a father figure instead of a brother figure now. He always did this when Claire wouldn't see eye to eye with him.

"I'll see you guys topside," Leon turned around and ran down the right corridor.

Claire turned to face Chris and glared. "You're becoming a pain in my ass," she stormed off in Jills direction.

"Good," Chris walked off after her.

"So the Scobby-Doo gang has split up once again," Levee looked at the screen. "Good, let's make sure we keep it this way."

The doors to Levees office opened and he heard footsteps behind him.

"Sir? I was wondering why Dr. Birkin was gathering interns that aren't well equipped for this kind of situation as the rest of us are."

Levee turned around slowly. "I wouldn't want to lose any of my most experienced men on the field," he turned back to the screen and changed camera.

"Birkin only took two interns,"

"And you're point?"

"My point is that for something like this you need more then one scientist and two interns. If anything you need an army."

"Yes, well, I would love to give you answers as to why Birkin is doing this but the reality is I can't." he paused as he changed another camera. "Well, actually, won't. I really won't share anything with you or anyone."

"I demand to know what's going on? Why are you so damn focused on TriCell's last base and why have you locked the control room? People need to change shifts!"

Levee grabbed his glass from the coffee table, not caring for anything that the young man was saying as his eyes stayed on the screen.

"Answer me god dammit! No one has been able to go home for the past five months! All you let us do is write to family. Some of us have kids to think about!" he walked around the sofa to be face to face with Levee. "You act like this means nothing to you! Just because Ms. Wong is your girlfriend doesn't give you the right--"

"Doesn't give me the right to what?!" Levee stood up and faced the young man. "I'm the boss of this place and if I set rules down it's for a bloody damn good reason! It's not because I want to let you all to forget your families. And so what if Ada is my girlfriend? News flash, I can have whoever I want in this building!" he looked down at the man name tag then back up at his face. "As much as I'd love for you to bitch and moan to me about how I should run my own damn company, I don't want to hear it Mei. So get your ass back into the labs and work!"

The young man kept his eyes on Levee hoping that he wasn't showing fear as he looked into the eyes of his boss. "I'll go when I get my answers."

"You'll go when you-..." Levee repeated. "Well, sorry mat but the only news you'll be getting from me are the news of going back to work. If you don't go back I'll have you dragged back, is that understood?"

"This isn't a concentration camp you're running! We can leave whenever we want!" the young man walked away.

"Mei? If I were you I'd watch what I say in this building. You never know who's watching." Levee sat back down and grabbed his glass.

"Is that a threat?" the man turned around to face him.

"Of course not. You would know when I was threatening you."

The young man turned back towards the doors. As they open he shook his head and cursed under his breath. As he stepped out, his breath caught in his throat. Something sharp had just hit his back and it was causing him to gasp for air. As his hand moved to touch whatever it was that was causing him problems he felt something thrust in his body. He let out what little breath he had in his throat. His head looking down slowly to what was now running down the front of his shirt. There in front of him he could see blood stains, his eyes wide in horror as a hand touched his neck.

"Never leave yourself open for an attack," Levee whispered into his ear. "With all the damn training I made sure all of you got you couldn't even keep your fucking guard up."

The young man tried to say something but Levee only shut him up.

"Suspect nothing, expect everything. The first rules, no, laws that you learned in the training facility. We live them, we breathe them, we _are_ our laws."

There was another thrust and the man was able to make out what Levee had thrusted through him. A sword. He tried to recall if he had heard Levee get up from his couch but he didn't remember hearing any movement. But Levees words circled inside his dying mind. The training they had received was for them to be stealthy in case anyone wanted to kill them for the job they did. Everyone had the same amount of training and expertise, but Levee had other skills.

Levee placed his foot on the mans back and pulled out his sword as he kicked him on the ground. "If anyone finds out about your death it was a freak accident. You impaled yourself as you worked on your new project." Levee raised his sword to his arm and whipped the blade on his sleeve. He walked back to the couch before setting down the sword in its proper place.

"Was that really necessary?" Ada avoided the body on the ground.

"I hate people who question me,"

"Is that all he did?" She walked over to him and sat down, watching the screen.

He turned his head slightly to look at her then turned back and watched Chris and Jill enter a room.

"Clear!" Jill walked back over to Chris after clearing another room.

"Where the hell is he?" Chris sighed.

"I just hope Leon is having better lucky then we are," Claire walked out of room she had been searching in.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Come on," he walked down the corridor and turned left.

"Come on, Claire." Jill looked at Claire. "Let's hurry before Chris decides to shoot roids and turn into the Hulk on us." she smiled.

"You think he took roids too?" Claire laughed as they walked.

"Now I do," she nodded. "When he rescued me in Africa I didn't notice cause I was trying to help them out. But in the helicopter I kept looking at him and wondered if he was always that size."

Claire nodded. "I hadn't seen him in a long time. When you were presumed dead he kept to himself and wouldn't even answer my calls."

"Bet you were ready to pack your gear and go looking for him huh?" Jill looked at her as they neared Chris.

Claire chuckled. "No, I was actually packing my hiking gear when I called him. Then I finally saw him a day before we all met up in the NYPD conference room."

"So you agree he looks like he's been taking roids?" Jill said loud enough for Chris to hear.

"Yup," Claire nodded.

"Thanks you two," Chris looked at him. "I worked hard to get this buff."

"But you looked way better normal size," Jill looked at him.

"Like Leon! He's normal size." Claire looked at Jill.

"Exactly! Just like Leon." Jill nodded.

"You have a crush on Leon," Chris looked at her.

"He is attractive but I only have eyes for you," Jill lightly touched his hand as they walked.

Chris smiled as they turned another corner and found themselves in front of a door.

"Looks like our choices have round out," Jill ran to once side of the door.

Chris indicated to Claire to go to the other side of the door and ready herself. Chris stood in front of the door, held up his gun with his right hand and placed his left on the door handle. He looked at Claire and Jill who nodded and he opened the door.

The door flew open as Leon walked past it. He turned around and trained his gun on it. He waited to hear or see someone come walking towards him. The door remained open and nothing happened. He walked towards it cautiously and stood next to the door. He peeked his head through the door and scanned it.

"What the hell opened it then?" He said to himself as he walked into the room.

His stormy grey eyes scanned the room as he continued to look for any indication there had been someone in the room. He walked over to a desk and picked up a piece of paper. He read the title when he heard something behind him. He turned around with his gun trained and saw no one. He looked around the room when something landed on his back and slammed him down to the ground. He pulled out his knife and swung his arm back to stab whatever had jumped on him. There was a screeching sound and it came off of Leons back.

He stood up and saw green goo oozing out of nothing. Then in a blink of an eye the nothing became visible. It was a Novistador, just like the one from when he went to save Ashley from the Illuminados.

"Great," he pulled out his gun and shot it in the chest a few times. "I was starting to get bored."

Leon turned around, scanned the room carefully, turned to the desk again and began to rummage through the drawers. He opened the last one and found a communicator. He turned it on and prayed that with his luck it would work, it did. He scanned the room once more and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he left. If there were anymore, he'd hear them when the kicked open the door. He headed back down the corridor and pulled out the communicator he had just found. He called Hunnigan as he turned a corner

"Leon, how's it going?" Hunnigan looked at his face on her screen.

"Oh you know, having a ball as things try to kill me." he joked. "Look I need you to do me a favor. I want to know if anyone's gotten any of the samples and creatures from Spain."

"Why? Have you seen signs of it?" she began to type a few keys in a new window as she spoke to him.

"I was just attacked by a Novistador. Last time I faced them they were in Salazar's castle." he leaned against a wall as he peaked into a corner.

"All my intel tells me that no ones taken anything not even the creatures," she looked back into his window. "Have you seen anyone you know from Spain?"

"Two people," Leon looked back at the communicator. "Ada Wong and my best friend Jack Krauser."

"I thought Krauser was dead," Hunnigan began to type again.

"That's what I thought too," he began walking again.

"Ada's still working for The Agency not much of a surprise there. She's the best they have." she looked back at Leon.

"Tell me something I don't know," he stopped walking. "Hunnigan?"

"Yes, Leon?"

"Kennedy found a new communicator," Smith looked at Levee.

"Why the hell are we slow on this? Can't you people work any damn faster?!"

"We just found--" Gordon began.

"I don't care if you just found out what he found! Anita!" Levee yelled.

"Yes, Michael?" Anita popped up next to him.

"Hack into all communicators directed to the White House. I want to be able to bypass every single call, intel hell even picture that Kennedy receives from Hunnigan and Hunnigan receives from Kennedy."

"Of course," she nodded.

"Check on Birkin and the interns he has with him."

"My sources tell me he's leading them to where Leon was being dragged. Level 3."

"Good," Levee looked at her then back at everyone in the room. "As for all of you..." everyone turned to look at him. Levee walked over to his desk, pulled open a drawer and stared at them. "Just die!"

A green gas began to pour into the room and as it did Levee had placed a gas mask on his face and was rushing towards the door. The employees in the room scrambled to get to the door but it was to late. Levee had sealed them in the room where they could pay for their mistake.

"Would you like me to be in charge of everything?" Anita walked besides him.

"Of course," he nodded as he removed the gas mask. "You seem to be the only one in this place hauling ass."


	7. Chapter 7

Hunnigan spun her headset on the table as she waited to hear back from Leon. He had told her he heard something or someone and was gonna check it out. She looked over at the clock on the computer screen and sighed. She got to her feet and stretched. Her back cracked and she let out a soft moan.

"That felt good," she smiled to herself.

She twisted her torso to one side and it cracked, she let out another moan and smiled.

"_I didn't know I got you that excited, Hunnigan._" Leons face came on the screen as he smiled.

"Perv," she walked over to her desk, picked up her headset and sat down. "What took you so long?"

"_Getting lonely with out me, huh?_" he smirked.

"May I remind you you're getting married soon," she glared lightly.

He chuckled. "_I know and I love her but it doesn't mean I can't stop talking to you this way._"

Hunnigan rolled her eyes. "Still the man whore that I first met," she whispered.

"_What?_" Leon looked at her.

"Nothing," she smiled. "Now tell me what took you so long?"

"_It was only a couple Lickers and infected scientist..._" he looked away. "_Actually, since I got here they're the second group of infected scientist that I've encountered. You said this was still a working facility._"

"It is and it should be surrounded by scientist and guards," she frowned.

"_Well, there aren't any guards here._" he sighed. "_Any chance that there was an outbreak like at the Spencer Estate and some of them managed to escape when the alarms went off?_"

"That could be a reason but the fact that it took 48 hours for symptoms to show it in humans we could already be crawling with infecties all over the place."

"_True_," he nodded. "_But what if they were inoculated before the outbreak. Once inoculated you can't become infected._"

"The chances that TriCell doing that are slim and you know it. Companies like this don't care about their scientist only their work. Look at what happened to Marcus and Birkin. And we know that once you create a human experiment once they grow up they'll come back to kill you."

"_Wesker and Spencer,_" Leon nodded.

"Exactly, now if I were you I'd continue the mission. You have less then two hours remaining Leon. Find Watson, find your friends and get out of there before the Marines come in and destroy the place."

"_Cover up?_" Leon looked at her.

Hunnigan sighed. "None. The President wants everyone to know that bio-terrorism is growing and we;re trying to sterilize it."

"_All these people..._"

"I know, now go! I'll keep in touch." she hit a button and his face disappeared.

Leon managed to bring a couple of zombies down before he had to reload his weapon. He sighed as he walked over them, nightmares of the Raccoon City incident flashed in his minds eye. He began to see comparisons in everything he was witnessing. As he continued down the corridor he found a female body on the ground, an image of the dead female he thought was snipped down in Raccoon City came to his head. He walked up to her slowly and with his shoe pushed her on her stomach.

"Not making the mistake of standing near you," He walked over her and headed towards a door on the right.

As he walked into the room he found a corridor with doors. He looked around,walked to the first door on his left. He placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it forward. He leaned against the door and looked inside. The room was clear, it was just desk, a couple chairs nothing out of the ordinary. He closed the door and walked over to the next room, checking it out but nothing popped out at him. He checked the following rooms until he found a door that lead out of the corridor of doors. He found a stair case, turned on his flashlight and headed up the stairs.

As he reached the top of the staircase he moved slowly into the room. He looked around and found himself in a completely different side of the building. He walked over to the window and looked around.

"Laboratories?" He looked down at all the labs, tables, test tubes, computers in the large room. "Let's hope it's one step closer to what we came here for."

He looked for a way to get down, saw a broken window, walked to it and jumped through it. He landed smoothly on the ground and walked over to the closest desk.

"You guys?" Claire picked up a piece of paper from a desk.

"Yeah, Claire?" Jill walked over with Chris at her side.

"I found a map," she smiled at them. "Take a look." she handed to Jill.

Jill thanked her and began to examine it. "Look here's the garden room," she pointed at it. "Then we went this way and turned here..." her finger ran over the area they had taken.

"Look," Chris pointed to an area on the map. "We can get to the labs from here. All we have to do is exit this room, turn left at the end of the hallway and head east."

Claire and Jill nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Jill began looking through the desk, hoping to find another map._ Maybe one with an easy way out of here,_ she thought. _That's pushing your luck, Valentine. Do you expect to find it with a beautiful design saying 'Exit this way!'?_ Jill smiled to herself knowing she hoped to find a map with their exit path laid out for them. She found a piece of paper folded up multiple times and pulled it out.

She placed it on the desk and began to unfold it. As she did she quickly realized that it was a blue print of the facility they were in. She looked at Chris who leaned over to her shoulder and examined it.

"Take it with us," He looked at her. "We'll need it and from the date at the bottom this is the newest blue print of the place." he pointed to the bottom of the page.

Jill nodded and folded it. "Let's go," she brushed her hand in his lightly then headed towards the door with Claire.

"This way," Chris nodded to them once they had all exit the room. They headed towards the end of the hallway he had pointed to in the blue print.

Once they reached the end they turned left and began to head east, just like Chris had pointed out.

"William?" Anita popped up besides Birkin as he lead the interns to where Krauser was.

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"Are you ready for later? Michael thinks you'll chicken out." she stared at him. Her hologram looked so lively, like she was an actual person. Even all her facial features were realistic.

"Like I haven't done it before," imagines of him killing off H.U.N.K.'s men and everyone else who got in his way came flooding back. Then Sherry.... "I won't chicken out."

Anita raised a brow. "May I ask why you're--"

"No you can't," he glared at her and turned to thee interns. "We're here. Now remember to grab as many samples as you can. Preferably three of the same for each new sample you collect."

The interns nodded and followed him into the next room. They saw the crater in the ground and immediately went for it. Birkin stood by the door, watching them when three tentacles grabbed them.

"Happy eating, Krauser." Birkin turned his back on the screaming, dying interns. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He sighed as he headed back to his lab.

"Michaels proud," Anita looked at him.

"I bet he is," Birkin nodded. "Well, there's one downside to all of this, you know?"

Anita nodded. "Once Krauser feeds he's human body will detach from Nemesis and he'll be human again."

"Human until his body breaks down the flesh, the meat and blood he feasted on," he looked at her. "Then after the he will become a faster, stronger hunter."

"By the way," Anita looked at him, with an evil little smile on her face. "Two of you're old acquaintances are back."

"Acquaintances?" he repeated as he stopped walking. "Who?"

"Well, when you first met them they weren't that big of a deal," she held her smiled. "Ex- R.P.D. Officer Leon S. Kennedy and University graduate Claire Redfield." she let the names sink in.

Birkin ran the names through his mine as he thought of the outbreak. He could hear Sherry calling out to Claire. Then on the train he heard someone say Leon. He figured it had to be Claire. He looked at her. "Where are they?"

"Special U.S. Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy is in the labs on the second floor," she tilted her head. "TerraSave employee Claire Redfield is on her way there with her brother and his partner."

Birkin nodded, slowly, turned on his heel and ran back towards his lab. As he headed that way images of Sherry popped into his mind. Her smiles, her laughs, the times when he couldn't be home with her when he promised her he would take her out. He shook his head at the thought of not having so many memories of his daughter like other parents had. He didn't even have a memory of her after her birth. All he had were random smiles, frowns, tears and laughter.

He opened the door to his lab, ran to his desk and pulled out his 9mm Beretta M92F. He placed it in his lab coat pocket and walked towards the closed it behind him and ran towards the elevators. _I didn't know how to use one back then but I do now._

"Where's Birkin going?" Ada looked at the screen.

"Anita probably told him where Kennedy and the Redfield girl are," Levee looked at the papers in front of him. "We'll need to wake him up soon. He's going to be the grand finale."

"I thought I was," Ada switched the camera angles.

"You're the opening of the finale," he threw some of his papers into the trash. "Can't have you getting hurt, can I?"

Ada smirked and nodded. "But if it comes down to it I will stay and fight longer."

"Just don't go wearing a dress and high heels," he looked up at her. "As gorgeous as you look we can't have you fighting like that in that room."

"Then I'll wear the all black suit I had one when I shot them," she nodded. "I wear boots with no heel so it'll be better."

"Good," he nodded as his eyes drifted back to the papers in his hand. "Anita?"

"Yes, Michael?" she was sitting on his desk.

"Go wake him up," he looked at her. "When he's fully awake have him start training his forgotten muscles. We can't have him weak."

"But, Michael, he's not --"

"If you're planning on giving me the same lecture Birkin was I suggest you stick it where the sun don't shine." he glared. "Do it before I fry your ass."

Anita nodded and left the room.

"If you don't fry her I'll gladly do it," Ada smirked.

Leon heard the elevator doors open, he immediately turned in their direction, dropping the papers he had in his hand to the ground. His gun raised and aimed at the doors as he slowly walked towards them. Once he reached them he didn't see anyone inside.

"What the hell...?" he eyed it.

"Hold it,"

Leon felt someone pressed the barrel of their gun against the back of his head. He turned his head slightly to the left but didn't make a moved. "Don't shoot, I'm human."

"I know you are," the mans voice seemed confident.

"My name's Leon S. Kennedy, I work for the U.S. Government as the Secret Service." Leon introduced himself. "And you are..."

"Dr. William Birkin," he took a few steps back, not wanting Leon to take his gun away.

Leon didn't move. "Birkin? As in Sherry Birkin's father?" he finally forced himself to turn around and face the man.

"Husband to Annette Birkin," he nodded. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's with my fiancee," Leon eyed their distance, the gun and then Birkin. "I thought you were dead.

"Apparently I'm not if I'm pointing the gun at you,"

Leon nodded. "Appearances can be deceiving,"

"Where's my daughter?"

"I told you already," Leon eyed him. "She's safe, she's all grown up now. She's got a boyfriend and she can defend herself."

Birkin picture Sherry happy with her boyfriend, being able to protect herself and being able to live a normal life after what happened all those years ago. "I need to see her!"

"Put the gun down," Leon said in a calm voice. "I'll put mine down then you."

Birkin watched Leon put his gun down on the ground then get back on his feet.

"I can get you out of here," Leon looked at him. "I can take you back to see your daughter."

"Lies! You just want to put my gun down then you'll pull out your spare and kill me!"

"No, I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't do that to Sherry. I'm sure she thinks of you and her mother. I wouldn't want to go back to her and tell her I met you then killed you."

Chris opened the door to the labs, Jill, Claire and him rushed in and immediately all pointed their guns at Birkin. They saw him pointing is gun at Leon who was unarmed.

"Freeze!" Jill shouted.

"Put the gun down!" Chris shouted.

"No!" the man aimed the gun at them then back at Leon. "No one leaves this room alive! Not until--"

Chris opened fired at the man.

"No!" Leon threw himself in front of the line of fire and pulled Birkin down to the ground with him. Leon and Birkin hit a table and everyone came running towards them. Leon grabbed his shoulder and flinched against the pain. He looked down at his wound, running his fingers to where the bullet had hit him. "Great!" he sighed as he felt that it was under his armpit, the same arm where he took a bullet for Ada back in Raccoon City.

"Leon!" Claire got to him first and looked at the wound.

Chris walked over to Birkin and took his gun away, aiming his own at him. "What the hell, Leon?"

"I'm fine Claire," Leon looked at then then at Chris. "He's Sherry's father."

Claire gasped and immediately looked at Birkin. "No... way..."

"Way," he stood up, placing a hand on his wounded shoulder. "He was asking about Sherry."

Jill looked at Birkin and smiled. "She's fine, she's all grown up now. She's beautiful."

Birkin looked up at Jill and smiled. "I always knew she would be beautiful,"

Chris lowered his weapon and helped Birkin to his feet. "Sorry about earlier. I thought you were going to shoot him."

"He was," Leon smirked. "Until I found out he was Sherrys father and we began talking."

Chris nodded and looked at Birkin once again. "Do you know a way out of here and do you know of a man named Benjamin Watson?"

Birkin looked at Chris and nodded. "I do know a way out but if you're trying to escape without being seen then there's no way in hell that's happening. TriCell wanted to keep tabs on everyone so every room, corridor and corner has surveillance cameras." he paused. "As for Benjamin Watson, I don't know anything about him." he lied.

"You work for TriCell?" Jill looked at him. "After what Umbrella Corporation did?"

Birkin lied once again. "Yes, you'd be surprised how many people like myself go for the money and power instead of their own safety."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Birkin like he was trash. "Pathetic,"

Claire looked at Leon. "We found a map, we could get out of here without his help."

Leon looked at Claire. "We've only got a few hours, let's get a move on. We need to get topside before we're all killed."

Chris looked at Birkin. "You coming?"

"Will I get to see my daughter?"

"Of course," Jill smiled. "We wouldn't want her thinking you're still dead, now do we?"

Chris lead the way out of the labs and into a new hallway.

"Anita, lead everyone to Watsons body," Levee threw a dagger at the wall.

"Yes, Michael." she nodded as she watched him. "Would you like me to have William killed as well?"

"It's a shame really but yes. Obviously there's no use for a traitor in my company." He threw another dagger that landed on top of the dagger he had thrown.

"And what of Project 089 and Krauser?" Anita looked at him.

"Krauser, last I saw was turning back to his human form." he looked at her and flipped the camera to focus on Krauser. "Well, it looks like it's complete now." he looked back at her. "Project 089 should be awake and in training, shouldn't he?"

"He is awake and he's almost done with his training," ANita looked at him. "He's actually completed 33 out of the 34 training excerseis."

"Ada..." Levee looked at the couch she had been sitting on when he didn't see her in the room. He looked towards the door and saw them close behind her. A smirk came across his face as he looked at Anita. "Get Krauser to show up where we want them. If they defeat Krauser and/or Ada send Project 089 and set the place to blow."

Anita nodded. "Yes, Michael. I'll go inform Krauser of their location and I've locked all the rooms as you spoke so they're forced to go to where Krauser will meet them." she turned away. "I'll go inform Project 089."

"You do that," Levee looked at the screen as he threw another dagger, this one landing next to the first dagger he threw. "Everything will be taken care of once and for all."

"So I'll be facing him there," Krauser spoke as he walked. "Well, then I'll have to thank Birkin for giving me this power before I kill them all."

"I would have someone else kill him but Birkin needs someone who'll overpower him and if Ada attacks him he would engage in a fight and who knows who would win." Anita looked at him.

"I'll kill them both if they fight each other. They should know never to turn their backs on someone else who's fighting."

"Looks to me like you're more hell bent on killing Ada then anyone else," anita walked with him.

"Of course, that bitch betrayed Wesker and just because she's been beside him doesn't mean she's not a back stabber." he opened a door and walked throw as Anita walked through the wall. "I get to kill her, Birkin, and my comrade Leon."

"You had your chance to kill him," Anita pointed out.

"And Levee can fry you whenever he wants," he smirked.

"Shut up," Anita glared as she turned right. "This way."

Krauser followed her and continued to smirk. "Didn't like the threat he made, did you? Well, I don't blame you I mean you've been with him since you were created and then the bitch shows up and he starts treating you differently. Treating you like the machine you are instead of a person like he used to."

Anita looked at him but didn't say a word.

"You don't have to say anything for me to know you hate her and you detest the day she came into his life." he laughed on the inside as he spoke. "And exactly how did she get in his life? She opened her legs for him and now she has him wrapped around her finger."

"No! Michael isn't wrapped around her finger! She's wrapped around his!" Anita glared at him.

"Oh I bet she is wrapped around something but it isn't his finger," he looked forward and held back smirk. "Are we getting close? I want to kill people now."

Anita stopped walking. "Just go straight into the door and you'll see another door to your right. That'll be the door that will lead them to you."

Krauser nodded and continued to walk in the path he had been walking on.

"Are all these doors always locked?" Chris spoke as he walked away from another locked door.

"Only certain people have access to these rooms," Birkin looked at him.

"I'm guessing you're not one of those people," Claire sighed.

"Sadly, I'm not." Birkin shook his head.

Jill tried a door and pushed it open. She smiled and looked at everyone. "I got a door!"

Chris looked at her and smiled. "Did you bring your lock-picking kit?"

Jill paused and smacked her forehead. "I did! We could've used it a long time ago!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Jill apologized. They forgave her as they ended the room.

There was only one door, the door they needed to get to and leave this room. It was a vast room, completely empty except for them. It looked like an auditorium only without seats, a stage just the echo and the form of the room.

"We go from here to the next room," Jill pointed out. "It should lead us to another lab."

"Let's hope we find Watson," Chris walked ahead of them.

"I don't mean to jinx us or anything but don't any of you think it was strange that all the doors were locked except for this one?" Claire walked behind Birkin. "I mean, what if it was a trap? What if someone locked all those doors so we could come in here and be ambushed?"

Leon looked at her, scanning the room with his stormy grey eyes as she spoke. She had a point and what's worse was that the room had some heavy shadows casted in different places. He looked back at her. "Knock on wood,"

"You gotta stop watching those late night movies, Claire." Jill teased.

"I can't help it if I can't sleep at night," she smiled.

Krauser kept his eyes on them, following them as they made their way to the center of the room. He was going to attack the minute he saw then in the dead center. The first person he was going to kill was Birkin, better to get rid of his target then move on to the others, leaving his comrade for last. He smirked as he watched them getting closer. He bend forward and then took off running towards them.

"I say that when we get back and reunite Sherry with Birkin we all go out and celebrate," Jill smiled.

"Celebrate what? Our survival, reuniting family and stopping TriCell once and for good?" Chris looked at her.

"All that and then some," she winked and smirked.

"Let's not get to drunk, okay? I need all of you to be sober enough to remember Leons birthday." Claire nudged him.

"Kathryn told you?" He looked at her.

"Yup," Chris, Claire and Jill chuckled as they walked.

Leon rolled his eyes and heard something faintly. He turned his head in the direction of the noise and saw something jump in the air. He looked up, saw Krauser coming towards him. He looked at who Krauser had his eyes on and tackled Birkin out of the way. He quickly got to his feet and faced Krauser.

_Fuck!_ Krauser thought as his hand smashed into the concrete floor. He stood up and looked over to Leon and his friends. "Surprise,"

"But he killed you!" Leon looked at him.

"Why do I have to try and explain myself to you when I told you earlier," Krauser smirked.

Leon glared and turned to his friends and Birkin. "Get out of here!:

Krauser smirked and threw a punch at Leon. Leon managed to dodge it left, grabbed Krausers arm and tried to kick him in the ribs. Krauser blocked it as Chris knocked him off of his feet. Krauser caught himself before hitting the ground and did a summersault, kicking Chris under the chin, then kicking him in the chest. Leon punched at Krauser, hitting him square in the jaw, Krauser pulled out his knife and swung it at Leon, slicing his shirt but not his skin.

"Just get out of here!" Leon said to them. "Go!"

Claire was about to protest when she fell to thr ground face first. Something had hit her from behind and thrown her to the grown.

"_Claire!_" Jill lunged at Ada with her knife in hand, swinging it towards her.

Ada kicked back, grabbed Jills hand with the knife and kneed her in the side.

Chris elbowed Ada in the side of the face, grabbed her arm and throw her on the floor. He looked at Claire as he helped her up then at Jill. "You both alright?"

"We're fine," they nodded.

Leon managed to grab Krausers arm, twist it backwards and do a suplex. He got up back on his feet smoothly and saw Ada. "Get out of here!"

"No, we're not leaving you!" Claire shook her head.

"I can handle them!" Leon looked at Krauser who shook off the effects of the suplex. "Just go!"

Chris and Jill nodded. Jill grabbed Birkin and began running towards the exit. Chris grabbed Claire who slapped his hand away. "Claire,"

"He's my partner!" Claire looked at him. "You'd stay and help Jill even if you didn't have feelings for her besides just being friends."

Chris clenched his jaw and nodded. "I can't lose you too Claire. Come back alive."

Claire smiled, winked and squeezed his hand. "Always will, big brother."

Chris looked at her once again, smiled slightly and ran after Jill and Birkin who had left the room.

Leon saw Ada walking towards Claire, he ran towards her, grabbed her arm and when he pulled her out of Adas way he kicked Ada in the stomach. He looked at Claire. "You handle Ada. I'll take care of Krauser."

Claire nodded. "With pleasure," she turned her attention on Ada who smirked.

"You won't last ten seconds with me child," Ada eyed Leon and Krauser then moved her eyes slowly towards Claire.

"I look fragile but I'm not," Claire got into a fighting position. "My friends taught me how to kick ass."

"We'll see about that," Ada walked towards Claire and punched.

Claire blocked, grabbed her arm, twisted it sideways, kicked Ada in the ribs and twisted Ada around so her back was to Claires front. Adas arm was behind her back and Claire did a suplex move on Ada. It took her a while to get back on her feet but Claire was proud she was finally able to do it.

Krauser grabbed Leon, threw him on the ground, twisting his arm behind him then slamming the back of his elbow into Leons shoulder. There was a loud _pop_, Leon let out a yell in pain and his arm began to bleed. Krauser looked at the blood and smirked. "Already wounded I see. Then this won't be much of a fight."

Leon kicked Krauser, twisted his legs with Krausers and slammed him to the ground. Leon stood over Krauser and kicked him in the face as he held onto his wounded shoulder. "I can still take you on."

Krauser smirked and kicked Leon in the chest and sent him flying. Krauser quickly got to his feet, ran towards Leon, grabbed him and slammed him onto the floor. Leon kicked Krauser in the face, pushed himself off the ground and roundhouse kicked him. Krauser blocked the kick, pulled out his knife and swung it at Leon. Leon pulled away, pulled out his own and readied himself.

Ada grabbed Claire in a bear hug, Claire smashed the back of her head on Adas nose. She felt them connect and Ada let her go. Claire grabbed Ada's hand, punched her in the face and kicked. Ada blocked the kick, took advantage of Claire holding her hand and threw her over her shoulder. Ada twisted Claires arm behind her back and as she brought down her knife to stab it threw the back of her neck, Claire pushed her hips up, lifted her body under Ada, flipped her over so Claire was on top and smirked.

Ada stared at her, wondering how Claire had managed to do that so quickly.

"I learned that from Jill," Claire elbowed Ada in the face. "Only she was facing the person."

Ada kicked Claires back and threw her off. She got to her feet, knife in hand and ran towards Claire. Claire got up, pulled out her knife and blocked the blow of Adas knife with her owns. She immediately kicked, Ada blocked and tried to stab Claire. Claire dodged right and swung. Ada kicked Claires hand and stabbed. Claire ducked, swung her legs under Ada and brought her to the ground. Ada hit the floor but quickly wrapped her legs around Claires and brought her down. With her legs around Claires, Ada got on top of her and brought her knife down.

Leon pulled out his gun, kicked Krauser back and saw Ada bring her knife down towards Claire. He turned his gun on her, aimed and fire. The knife in Adas hand went flying and Claire managed to wiggle out of Adas grasp and roll her over so she was on top. Leon turned back to Krauser but he was gone. Leon placed his gun back in its holster and pulled out his Sniper knife. He held it with his right hand looking around when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw Krauser jump down from somewhere with his own knife out. Leon stumbled backwards and quickly rolled onto his feet.

"Afraid I'll win?" Krauser smirked.

"I'm afraid that you'll never die," Leon hissed.

Krauser smirked again and charged at him. Their blades connected as Leon blocked Krausers blow. Leon stabbed, Krauser blocked and kicked Leon in the chest. Leon stumbled but quickly came back for another blow. Krauser blocked, then Kicked. Leon blocked the kick and roundhouse kicked Krauser. Krauser jumped out of the way and pulled out his gun. He opened fired at Leon who ran.


End file.
